WU Family
by M.D.Purnama
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Bagaimanakah jadinya jikalau baekhyun harus melayani semua permintaan adiknya sehun yang manja dan mematuhi semua peraturan dari kakaknya kris yang kelewat mesum itu ? [NC-17 here] [EXO] [Tidak disarankan untuk anak dibawah umur] [Krisbaek / Hunbaek / Baekyeol] REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1

**Hai semuanya ! ini FF pertama saya di blog ini, dan langsung NC. -_- jahanam wkwkw**

**mohon bimbingannya, dan maafkan saya apabila banyak salah penulisan dan kata kata yang tidak dimengerti**

**jangan jadi silent reader ! reviewenya ditunggu dan kalau ada saran boleh di sampaikan**

Cast :

- Wu Kris

- Wu Baekhyun

- Wu Sehun

Rating : **Anak kecil dilarang baca. tau kan ?**

**YAOI **

**BOY X BOY**

**TYPO MERAJALELA**

* * *

**WU FAMILY**

* * *

Hidup di tengah –tengah kota yang besar seperti seoul bukanlah hal yang mudah, semua orang berlomba-lomba mendapatkan uang, kedudukan, polularitas, dan tentunya kehormatan. Dunia memang berbeda sekarang, ketika semua telah tergantikan oleh uang dan kecanggihan teknologi yang tiada batasnya.

Tapi jauh didalam semua kemegahan dan keramaian kota seoul, masih ada segelintir orang yang tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Hidup dengan bahagia adalah tujuan semua orang, bukankah semua orang menginginkan hal itu ?

* * *

"Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, aku tak akan buatkan kau sarapan !" teriak pria kecil yang sedaritadi mencoba untuk membangunkan seseorang dari mimpi indahnya.

"Aish ! kau ini berisik sekali, lagi pula jam berapa ini ? masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun di hari minggu seperti ini" protes seorang pria jangkung yang tidur nyenyaknya terganggu

"tidak ada alasan untuk bermalas malasan, bangun sekarang atau kau akan aku paksa untuk bangun dari tempat tidurmu !" bentak pria kecil itu tadi

"kau ini sungguh berisik, tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang ?" sahun pria jangkung dan mulai menarik tangan pria kecil itu.

"Kau ini WU ... " Teriak lagi pria kecil tadi, tapi terhenti karena sekarang tubuhnya tertarik dan jatuh kedalam pelukan pria yang lebih jangkung darinya itu.

"Kau ini seperti ibu mu. suaramu, wajahmu, aromamu, matamu" ucap pria jangkung itu sembari mencium lembut pucuk kepala pria kecil tadi. Hal itu sukses membuat pria kecil tadi terdiam dan mulai merasakan hangatnya pelukan pada dirinya.

"Baiklah Wu Baekhyun, aku akan bangun" ucap pria jangkung tadi sembari melepas pelukan pada pria kecil tersebut.

"Aish berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu !" protes pria kecil yang bernama baekhyun tadi.

"Lantas ? Kau kan adikku Wu Baekhyun yang manis. Apa perlu aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan "Chagiya" ?" kata kata tersebut sukses membuat pipi baekhyun memerah.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kakaknya itu mulai mengelus sayang pipinya. Membelainya perlahan membuat baekhyun nyaman dibuatnya. Tanpa sadar wajah kakaknya sekarang berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu, mulai merasa gelisah dan memejamkan mata, pasalnya ia dengan jelas dapat merasakan hembusan lembut nafas kakaknya tersebut.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, pria jangkung tadi mulai menempelkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal tersebut mulai merasakan ciuman kakaknya itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, pria jangkung tadi mulai melumat pelan bibir bawah baekhyun, sesekali ia mengulum dan memainkan lidahnya pada bibir baekhyun. Tangan baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, kini tangannya mulai melingkar pada leher kakaknya tersebut, sesekali ia memiringkan wajahnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mpphh ... nghh aahh" desahan demi desahan lembut keluar dari bibir baekhyun, tanda bahwa ia menikmati ciuman kakaknya tersebut.

Mendengar hal tersebut, pria jangkung tadi mulai melancarkan aksi berikutnya. Tangannya sekarang mulai mengelus dada baekhyun, meremasnya pelan, mencari kedua puting milik baekhyun yang masih terbalut oleh kaos yang baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal tersebut mulai merasa gelisah, pasalnya dia tahu bahwa kegiatan ciuman ini akan berlanjut pada tahap yang lebih panas, dan dia harus bersedia jalan mengangkang selama 2 hari.

"Nghh ahh Wu Yi Fan ... berhenti mpphh" Ucap baekhyun tergesa gesa disela sela ciuman mereka.

Tapi usaha membuat kakaknya berhenti nampaknya telah gagal, kakaknya malah semakin bernafsu mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir baekhyun. Kini dengan cekatan tangan kakaknya itu berhasil membuka kaos yang dikenakan oleh baekhyun, mempertontonkan tubuh baekhyun yang putih mulus tanpa cela. Melihat hal tersebut, kakaknya semakin bernafsu dan sekarang mulai mengelus dan memilin pelan puting susu baekhyun yang berwarna pink menggoda itu. Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa titik sensitivenya dimainkan oleh kakaknya, semakin tidak kuasa menahan nafsu yang sedari tadi menguasainya.

"Ahh baiklah kris .. hanya satu kali saja, dan tidak ada ronde tambahan mpphh" baekhyun melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka, pertahanan baekhyun mulai gugur, ia tahu bahwa ia pun menginginkan hal ini. Memiliki kakaknya seutuhnya.

"Mulai terangsang adikku yang manis ? jangan salahkan kakakmu kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar nantinya" ucap kris diikuti smirk yang terpangpang jelas diwajahnya yang terlihat tampan itu.

Perlahan baekhyun mulai melingkarkan tangannya manja pada leher kris, menariknya perlahan agar wajah kris semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Kris yang mengerti apa maksud dari adikknya itu, sekarang mulai mencium aroma harum dari leher adikknya itu. Kris yang terbuai oleh aroma tersebut, sekarang mulai menjilati, mengecup, dan sesekali menggigit leher jenjang milik adikknya tersebut sampai meninggalkan noda merah keunguan disana.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang menahan nikmat, tangannya sekarang mulai meremas rambut belakang kris perlahan, menekannya agar kris semakin dalam mencumbuinya. Tangan kris tak tinggal diam, sekarang tanganya masih setia memilin dan sesekali mencubit puting baekhyun, dimana titik sensitive adikknya tersebut berada. Baekhyun semakin terbuai dibuatnya, wajah yang tadinya polos berubah menjadi wajah yang nakal dihiasi oleh semburat nafsu kemerahan dikedua pipinya.

Jilatan kris pada leher baekhyun perlahan kini mulai turun, mencium pundak baekhyun, dan sekarang wajah kris tepat berada didepan puting baekhyun yang mulai menegang. Kris tak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini, dijilatnya ujung puting baekhyun, sesekali dia menggigit manja puting tersebut, dan hal itu sukses membuat baekhyun megerang tertahan. Disela-sela kegiatan kris mencumbui puting adikknya itu, tangan kris yang cekatan sekarang mulai meremas bongkahan pantat baekhyun, diremasnya seiringan dengan gigitan pada puting baekhyun.

Kris yang mengetahui bahwa adikknya tengah terangsang hebat mulai berhenti menjilati kedua puting baekhyun, dan sekarang kris menatap lembut mata baekhyun yang selalu terlihat indah baginya.

"Wu Baekhyun, kau terlihat seksi kalau sedang seperti ini" ucap kris sembari meremas bongkahan pantat baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya bisa meringis menahan remasan tangan kakaknya pada pantatnya.

Perlahan lahan tangan kris mulai menuntun tangan baekhyun untuk menyentuh gundukan bulge besar miliknya, baekhyun yang mengerti hal tersebut mulai meremas pelan gundukan tersebut. Kris yang merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa dari remasan tangan adiknya tersebut, mulai mendesah tertanda bahwa ia menikmatinya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahwa penis kakanya itu mulai menegang sempurnya, ia dapat menebak seberapa besar ukuran penis kakaknya tersebut. Baekhyun mulai nakal mengurut penis kakaknya tersebut, walaupun penis tersebut masih tertutup oleh kain celana yang kris kenakan.

"Nghh baek ... kau nakal shit ! keluarkan dia dari celanaku, terasa sesak mpph" racau kris yang sedari tadi penisnya baekhyun mainkan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana ?" goda baekhyun yang sekarang masih memainkan penis kakaknya tersebut.

"Mpph Kau akan aku buat tidak bisa berjalan satu bulan Wu Baekhyun ! nghh jangan menggodaku aahh" Ucap kris frustasi.

Baekhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa tertawa geli, dan sekarang ia mulai mengocok penis kakaknya tersebut. Celana kris mulai basah oleh precumnya sendiri, pasalnya adiknya tersebut sangat pandai dengan urusah menggoda dan memanjakan penisnya itu. Kris yang mulai frustasi karena sedari tadi baekhyun hanya memainkan penisnya itu dibalik celana, sekarang ia mulai mencumbui kembali leher jenjang baekhyun, menggigit dan menjilatnya aga kasar. baekhyun pun tak mau kalah, sekarang tangannya mulai masuk kedalam celana yang kris kenakan, tangannya sekarang bersentuhan langsung dengan penis kakaknya itu. Terasa sekali bahwa penis kris sangat tegang didenggaman tangan baekhyun, baekhyun dapat merasakan urat urat penis kakaknya itu dan bulu bulu halus disekitar penisnya itu. Baekhyun yang nakal mulai mengocok penis kakaknya itu didalam celana, menggenggamnya erat terus menggoda libido kakanya itu.

Kris yang semakin tak kuasa menahan libidonya yang terus baekhyun mainkan, sekarang ia mulai mendorong baekhyun dan merebahkannya diatas kasur, baekhyun sekarang tengah berbaring pasrah tanpa busana atasan. Kris mulai naik merangkak dan duduk diantara dada baekhyun, sekarang tonjolan penis kris terpangpang jelas dihadapan wajah baekhyun. Kris perlahan lahan mulai membuka bajunya, memperlihatkan otot dadanya dan otot perutnya yang tercetak jelas disana. Baekhyun yang melihat tubuh kakaknya tersebut mulai terangsang.

"Baek buka celanaku sekarang, dan jilat dengan perlahan penis kakakmu ini" goda kris yang diiringi seringaian yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Baekhyun mengerti dan perlahan lahan mulai menurunkan celana yang kris pakai, sekarang terlihat jelas bahwa penis besar dan panjang milik kakaknya itu sungguh sangat menggoda. Penis itu dihiasi bulu bulu halus disekitarnya dan precum yang bening diujung penis tersebut. Baekhyun yang mulai terangsang sekarang mulai mengocok penis kris perlahan, membuat kris mendesah dibuatnya. kris mengelus pipi dan rambut baekhyun menandakkan bahwa penisnya tengah menikmati kocokan dari tangan baekhyun.

"Ngghh aah baek ... gunakan mulutmu, aku sudah tak tahan mpph" racau kris ketika penisnya mulai mengedut menandakan kenikmatan mulai ia rasakan.

Baekhyun pun dengan perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada penis kris. Menghirup aroma penis kakaknya tersebut sebelum ia menjilat dan memanjakan penis kakaknya itu dengan mulutnya. Bakhyun sekarang mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat ujung penis kris, kris yang merasakan hal itu mulai mendesah tertahan. Baekhyun sekarang mulai memasukan kepala penis kris kedalam mulutnya, mengulumnya seperti ia sedang mengulum lolipop, sementara mata indahnya kini tengan memperhatikan ekspresi kris dari bawah sana. Sungguh keadaan yang sangat menggairahkan untuk kris, sekarang kris memagangi kepala baekhyun, dan mengambil alih kegiatan. Baekhyun yang mengerti hanya bisa pasrah, sekarang kris mulai memaju mundurkan pantatnya, dan hal itu sukses membuat penis besarnya keluar masuk mulut baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mulai terbiasa dengan penis besar kakaknya itu sekarang mulai menjilati dan menyedot kuat penis itu seiringan dengan tempo genjotan kris pada mulutnya.

"Ngghh aahh baek sungguh nikmat, shtt ahh bibirmu hangat baek mpph" kris tak henti hentinya memuja mulut baekhyun dan mulai menggenjot bibir itu aga kencang.

Kris sudah diluar kendali, sekarang ia mulai menggenjot mulut baek dengan cepat, membuat baek tersendak dibuatnya, baekhyun yang kewalahan dengan permainan kris mulai menggesekan giginya pada penis kris, akan tetapi perlakuan baekhyun tadi malah membuat penis kris makin keenakan dibuatnya. kris merasakan hal berbeda ketika gigi baekhyun bersentuhan dengan penisnya, nikmat namun sedikit membuat ngilu.

"Aahh baek nghh aku tak tahan lagi sshiitt aahh kau sungguh pintar memanjakan penisku ini mpphh aahh fuck" desis kris tak karuan ketika ia akan menuju klimaksnya.

"CEKLEK ... !" suara pintu kamar kris terbuka.

Hal itu sontak membuat kris dan baekhyun kaget, merekapun lantas menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Tiba tiba masuklah seseorang dengan kulit yang putih bersih seperti susu.

"YAAAK ! kalian berdua ? apa yang tengah kalian lakukan ?!" Ucap pria tadi yang tak sengaja masuk dan mengganggu aktifitas kris dan baekhyun.

"KAU INI WU SEHUN ! SUDAH AKU BILANG BERAPA KALI, KALAU KAU MASUK KAMAR ORANG LAIN KETUK PINTU DULU ! DASAR ANAK SETAN !" ucap kris kesal karena kegiatannya dengan baekhyun terganggu. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepala. Pasalnya ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka ketahuan sedang berbuat hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan seperti ini.

"Aish aku lapar, makanya aku mencari kakakku yang manis, tapi setelah aku lihat dikamarnya ternyata dia tidak ada, makanya aku pergi kesini, dan ternyata kakakku yang manis tengah bersamamu disini" ucap sehun santai sembari menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"kkk baiklah sehunie, akan aku buatkan sarapan. Sekarang kau tunggu dulu di ruang makan, arra ?" Ucap baekhyun lembut seraya bangkit dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Kris yang mendengar hal itu terkejut dan semakin marah terhadap sehun

"benarkah itu hyung ? baiklah sehun akan menunggu di ruang makan" sahut sehun sembari keluar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Tapi baek, bagaimana denganku ? aku kan belum mencapai klimaks ?" ucap kris manja sembari menahan tangan baek agar tidak pergi untuk membuatkan makanan untuk sehun.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti saja, lagipula kau harus mandi dan sarapan juga kan ?" ucap baekhyun lalu mencium pipi kris dan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

"WU SEHUNNN ! AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU NANTI !" teriak kris frustasi.

**TO B****E CONTINUE ... **

* * *

**Maafkan author kalau cerita agak gaje dan nc kurang hot/? masih tahap pembelajaran.**

**Lanjut apa Udahan ? tapi jangan lupa REVIEWE **

**saran yang membangun dibutuhkan sekali disini~**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sampai hatimu~ melupakan janji~ pada rembulan~ yang bersaksi~"_

_"Berdua kah kau disana ? sendiri kah kau disana ? lama sudah kumerana~ lama sudah kumerana~"_

_"Kedatanganmu kutunggu~ kehangatanmu ku rindu~ cintaku hanya milikmu~ cintaku hanya milikmu~"_

**Maaf author lagi galau/? Wkwk **

**Titip pesan aja, kalau suka sama orang jangan gengsi~ nanti orang yang kalian suka malah keduluan keambil sama orang lain. Sakit men sakit /3**

**Ok dilarang galau disini !**

**Makasih buat antusias para pembaca semua~ cie ciee ini gegara ceritanya yang bikin penasaran atau Ncnya yang kelewat hot ? /caugh/**

**Masih setia dengan keluarga WU, hati hati anak kecil dilarang baca yah**

**BOY X BOY**

**TYPO Merajalela**

**Ditunggu review selanjutnya~ jangan jadi silent readers yah~**

**WARNING !**

**HAK CIPTA PERMANEN MILIK AUTHOR (M. )**

* * *

**WU FAMILY**

**Chapter II**

* * *

CERITA SEBELUMNYA ...

**"Kau ini seperti ibu mu. suaramu, wajahmu, aromamu, matamu" ucap pria jangkung itu sembari mencium lembut pucuk kepala pria kecil tadi. Hal itu sukses membuat pria kecil tadi terdiam dan mulai merasakan hangatnya pelukan pada dirinya. **

**"Aahh baek nghh aku tak tahan lagi sshiitt aahh kau sungguh pintar memanjakan penisku ini mpphh aahh fuck" desis kris tak karuan ketika ia akan menuju klimaksnya.**

**"CEKLEK ... !" suara pintu kamar kris terbuka. **

**"KAU INI WU SEHUN ! SUDAH AKU BILANG BERAPA KALI, KALAU KAU MASUK KAMAR ORANG LAIN KETUK PINTU DULU ! DASAR ANAK SETAN !" ucap kris kesal karena kegiatannya dengan baekhyun terganggu.**

**"WU SEHUNNN ! AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU NANTI !" teriak kris frustasi**

* * *

Sehun kini tengah berada diruang makan, duduk manis sembari menunggu kakaknya baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Hyungie ... apa kau selalu melakukan hal tadi bersama si tiang listrik itu ?" tanya sehun dengan nada manja. Baekhyun yang mendengar celotehan adiknya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa sehunie menanyakan hal itu hmm ?" jawab baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk adiknya yang manja itu.

"Aish hyungie ... Sehun cemburu, sehun kan mencintai hyungie" Ucap sehun yang sekarang malah mempoutkan bibirnya memasangkan wajahnya yang imut itu. Tapi baekhyun malah diam dan masih focus menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya beserta kakak dan adiknya yang mesum itu.

Sehun yang merasa diabaikan oleh kakaknya itu sekarang mulai bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang beranama baekhyun itu. Tiba tiba sehun memeluk baekhyun dari belakang, hal itu sontak membuat baekhyun kaget. Lalu sehun menyandarkan dagunya di bahu baekhyun.

"Hyungie ... kenapa kau diam saja eoh ?" Tanya sehun manja, yang kini suaranya terdengar lebih seksi, karena mulutnya berdekatan langsung dengan telinga baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa geli dengan kegiatan adiknya itu terhadap lehernya mulai merasa gelisah.

"Nghh sehunie ... hyung tidak sering melakukan hal tadi seperti yang sehunie lihat" jawab baekhyun seraya langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap tubuh sehun. Kini sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas manik manik mata indah milik kakaknya yang tercinta itu.

"Tapi hyungie, sehun juga mau seperti tadi. Si tiang listrik itu boleh mendapatkannya, kenapa sehun tidak boleh ?" ucap sehun sembari mempoutkan lagi bibirnya dihadapan baekhyun. Kini tangan baekhyun mulai memegang dan mengelus pipi sehun manja, lalu mengecup bibir sehun pelan dan langsung tersenyum.

"Sehunie masih kecil, tidak boleh berpikiran mesum seperti kakakmu yang satu itu. Arra ?" jawab baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambut sehun dan kembali membalikan badannya untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang terganggu.

Sehun yang mengerti akan ucapan kakaknya itu kembali memeluk kakanya itu dari belakang, tapi kali ini tangan sehun mulai nakal. Tangannya ia buat untuk mengelus ngelus perut kakaknya itu, sesekali ia meremas kedua dada dari kakaknya itu. Baekhyun yang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sikap adiknya itu sekarang mulai merasa tak nyaman, pasalnya ia sedang memasak dan tangan adiknya itu melah meraba raba daerah sensitifnya itu.

Sekarang sehun mulai menciumin tengkuk kakaknya itu, menghirup aroma wangi dari kakaknya itu, menjilat tengkuknya pelan penuh perasaan, mengecupnya berkali kali seraya orang yang tak ingin kehilangan. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima segala tindakan dari adiknya itu, ia mengerti pabila ia menolak perlakuan adiknya itu, ia akan membuat adiknya itu marah dan akan sulit untuk membuatnya berhenti marah.

Lambat laun baekhyun mulai menikmati perlakuan adiknya sehun terhadap dirinya. Desahan desahan lembut mulai keluar dari bibir mungil baekhyun. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu mulai tersenyum penuh kemanangan. Kali ini sehun mulai menggigit pelan tengkuk belakang milik kakaknya itu, dan tangannya sekarang mulai masuk kedalam kaos yang kakaknya kenakan itu, mencari cari puting milik kakaknya itu. Dipilinnya puting milik baekhyun oleh sehun, baekhyun yang tengah memasak sekarang tidak berkonsentrasi lagi pada masakannya, yang ia rasakan kini hanyalah nikmat yang tak tertahankan yang diberikan oleh sehun adiknya itu.

"Hyungie ... mendesahlah, aku ingin mendengarnya" ucap sehun pelan dan sekarang berpindah mengigit dan mengulum daun telinga milik baeknyun.

"Nghh sehuniee ... berhentilah mpphh hyung sedang memasak aah" Ucap baekhyun terbata bata karena perlakuan sehun.

Sehun mulai berani bertindak lebih, perlahan sehun mulai melepaskan kegiatannya pada puting baekhyun. Dan sekarang sehun mulai menurunkan celananya, menyisakan celana dalam berwarna hitam miliknya. Penis sehun tercetak jelas dibalik celana dalamnya, perlahan lahan sehun mulai menggesekkan tonjolan penisnya terhadap belahan pantat baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasakan ada hal aneh pada kedua belahan pantatnya mulai gelisah.

Sehun dikuasai oleh nafsunya sendiri, rasa cemburunya terhadap kakaknya itu yang membuat sehun ingin berbuat lebih terhadap baekhyun. Sehun perlahan lahan mulai meremas penis baekhyun dari belakang, sehun dapat merasakan bahwa penis baekhyun masih belum terangsang, akan tetapi lama kelamaan sehun mulai mengurut dan mengocok pelan penis baekhyun dari balik celananya. Hal itu sukses membuat penis baekhyun terangsang dan mulai menegang.

Sehun sekarang mulai menurunkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna hitam itu, memperlihatkan penis kebanggaannya. Ukurannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya kris. Akan tetapi penis sehun berwarna lebih putih, bila dibandingkan dengan penis kris yang agak coklat kehitamaan. Dan disekitar penis sehun tidak ditumbuhi bulu bulu halus, mungkin sehun telah mencukurnya habis tadi malam. Baekhyun yang terbuai nafsu semakin mendesah tertahan, tangannya kini tidak tinggal diam. Perlahan tangannya memegang penis sehun yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya itu, sehun yang menerima reaksi spontan dari kakanya itu malah tersenyum penuh kenikmatan.

"Ahh hyungie... bisakah kau mengulumnya ? seperti kau mengulum penis si tiang listrik itu ?" ucap sehun terbata bata karena tangan baekhyun sekarang mulai mengurut penisnya perlahan.

Baekhyun lalu membalikan tubuhnya, sekarang ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah tampan adiknya itu, dan dengan jelas dapat melihat penis adiknya itu yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Baekhyun mulai mengurut kembali penis sehun, sesekali ia mengocok penis itu, membuat sehun merasakan hal yang berbeda dalam hidupnya. Pasalnya sehun baru pertama kali ini penisnya disentuh bahkan dimainkan oleh orang lain.

"HENTIKAN !" teriak seseorang yang baru saja datang ke ruang makan. Orang itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan baekhyun dan juga sehun.

"Aish kris hyung ! kenapa kau selalu saja mengganggu ?" ucap sehun tak terima kegiataanya terganggu oleh kakaknya yang jangkung itu. Sehun lalu membenarkan posisi celana dalam dan celananya yang sengaja ia lepaskan tadi.

"Aku lapar ... " ucap kris dengan nada manja terhadap baekhyun dan memngacuhkan sehun yang sedari tadi memelototinya. Baekhyun lagi lagi hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali memasak makanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, sekarang waktunya makan, aku sudah siapkan makanan kesukaan kalian" ucap baekhyun lembut sembari mengecup pucuk kepala sehun dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu.

Kris sekarang yang menang, tadi kegiatan panasnya terganggu oleh sehun, dan sekarang dia berhasil mengganggu kegiatan yang tak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh sehun. Sehun yang tidak suka kegiatannya terganggu itu sekarang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya seraya menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Kris yang melihat kelakuan sehun hanya bisa tertawa tertahan.

Akhirnya baekhyun selesai memasak dan menyiapkan masakannya itu dimeja makan, dihadapan kakak dan adikknya yang mesum itu.

"Baekhyun chagi, masakanmu sepertinya enak" ucap kris yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan dari sehun.

"APA ? BAEKHYUN CHAGI ? sejak kapan kau memanggil baekhyun hyung dengan sebutan seperti itu ?" dengus sehun kesal. Sekarang ia malah bersiap siap untuk melemparkan apapun kepada kakaknya kris. Baekhyun yang juga ikut terkejut mendengar apa yang tadi kris ucapkan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sejak tadi, ketika aku berhasil memasukan "junior" ku yang besar pada "hole" baekhyun chagi yang sungguh sangat sempit dan nikmat itu... nghh aahh" ucap kris mengada-ada dengan penekanan disetiap kata junior dan hole.

Sehun yang mendegar hal itu mulai merasa marah dan kesal. Pasalnya ia tidak terima kalau kakaknya yang jangkung beserta licik itu yang pertama kali memasukan kepunyaannya terhadap liang surga baekhyun.

"APA ?! kau pasti berbohong ! aku tak percaya, wahai engkau siluman tiang listrik !" ucap sehun kesal, karena ia tahu bahwa kakaknya baekhyun tidak akan semudah itu memebrikan keperjakaannya kepada kris si tiang listrik itu.

"Tapi itu benar adanya~ coba kau tanyakan saja pada baekhyun chagi" ucap kris enteng seraya mengambil nasi dan lauk pauk yang telah tersedia dimeja makan.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, berhenti bertengkar. Makan sekarang !" bentak baekhyun yang sukses membuat kakak beradik itu berhenti bertengkar.

Sehun makan dengan setengah hati, pasalnya ia tidak rela jikalau apa yang si tiang listrik itu katakan benar. Pikiran sehun mulai tak karuan, sampai akhirnya mereka selesai makan dan sehun kembali marah kepada kris kakaknya itu.

Sudah tidak asing lagi di mata baekhyun ketika adik kakak itu bertengkar sepanjang hari. Memang dari dulu kedua adik kakak itu tidak pernah akur, baekhyun pun merasa heran, kenapa ia bisa dilahirkan ditengah tengah keluarga yang tidak bisa dikatanya rukun ataupun kacau ini.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

**06.00 Waktu setempat**

"Hyungieee !" teriak sehun dari dalam kamarnya memanggil baekhyun untuk segera datang menemuinya.

Dengan terburu buru baekhyun pun menghampiri adik kesayangannya itu didalam kamarnya yang berada dilantai bawah.

"Ada apa sehunie ?" ucap baekhyun lembut

"Hmmm hyungie lihat jaket sehun yang berwarna merah tidak ? sepertinya kemarin sehun simpan disini, tapi sekarang menghilang" ucap sehun manja kepada baekhyun

"Yang merah itu ? aahh coba sini hyung bantu carikan" baekhyun pun sekarang mulai membantu sehun untuk mencarikan jaketnya yang "hilang"

Sekian lamanya mereka mencari jaket itu, akhirnya baekhyun menemukan jaket tersebut yang berada didalam lemari sehun, dan tertumpuk oleh pakaiannya yang jarang ia rapikan. Lalu baekhyun memberikan jaketnya itu kepada sehun.

"Kau ini sehunie, sudah berapa kali hyung ingatkan, jangan jorok. Kau ini bandel sekali, dasar anak nakal" ucap baekhyun seraya mencubit gemas hidung sehun. Hal itu sukses membuat sehun tersenyum.

Tanpa dikomando sekarang sehun mendorong pelan tubuh baekhyun hingga bersentuhan dengan dinding tembok. Sehun menghimpit tubuh baekhyun dan memperkecil pergerakan baekhyun. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lalu menatap mata baekhyun yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa melayang ke udara.

"Morning kiss hyung ?" ucap sehun manja.

Perlahan lahan sehun mulai memiringkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya yang merah itu tepat pada bibir baekhyun yang lembut itu. Baekhyun yang mengerti apa kemauan dari adiknya itu sekarang mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan, mulai mengimbangi setiap ciuman yang diberikan oleh sehun.

Bibir sehun sekarang mengecup lembut bibir baekhyun, semakin lama ciuman itu semakin terasa menuntut, sehun mulai mengigit pelan bibir bawah baekhyun menariknya lalu mengulumnya. Membuat baekhyun mau tidak mau membuka sedikit mulutnya, tanpa menyianyiakan kesempatan, sehun mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun. Merasakan hangatnya mulut baekhyun, menjilatinya, dan sesekali mengigit pelan lidah kakanya itu.

Tangan sehun kembali nakal, kali ini tangannya malah asik meremas penis baekhyun yang masih terbungkus oleh celana yang baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun pun tak mau kalah, kali ini ia membalas nafsu ciuman sehun dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya kepada leher baekhyun. Lama sudah mereka berbuat seperti tadi, sampai mereka lupa akan waktu.

"WU SEHUN ! cepatlah keluar ! kau akan terlambat kesekolah nanti" teriak kris yang sudah berada didepan kamar sehun.

Mendengar teriakan kris yang menyebalkan itu, sehun mau tidak mau harus melepaskan ciumannya dari kakaknya itu. Baekhyun lalu merapihkan pakaian yang sehun kenakan. Memasangkan dasinya, merapikan pakaiannya, dan terakhir mencium pipi adiknya itu. Tak tama kemudian sehun pun keluar kamar dengan baekhyun. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kris kaget dan merasa heran.

"Hei hei tunggu dulu ! sedang apa kau bersama baekhyun chagi di dalam ?" introgasi kris kepada adiknya sehun.

"Aku tengah melakukan morning sex tadi, ahh kau benar hyung, kalau hole baby byun sungguh sangat sempit dan nikmat nghh aahh" ucap sehun sembari berjalan keluar rumah dan meninggalkan kris yang tengah terkejut mendengarkan penjelasan dari adiknya sehun.

"APA ?! kau ini hei wu sehun kembali ! berani beraninya kau menyentuh baekhyun chagiku" ucap kris lalu mengejar sehun yang tengah berlari meuju mobilnya.

Baekhyun lalu mengikuti mereka berjalan keluar rumah, menyaksikan pertengkaran antara kedua adik kakak itu.

"Sudahlah kris hyung, nanti kau malah terlambat bekerja dan sehun terlambat untuk sekolah. Jangan bertengkar seperti bocah kecil" ucap baekhyun lembut. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menuruti apa kata baekhyun.

"Aish kau wu sehun ! cepat masuk kedalam mobil, dan awas kau nanti akan aku hajar" ucap kris mengancam adiknya itu lalu ia pun berjalan mendekati baekhyun.

"Baekhyun chagi, aku berangkat bekerja dulu, kau hati hati dirumah" ucap kris lembut seraya mencium kening baekhyun sayang.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian. Kris yang bekerja di perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya sendiri, dan sehun yang masih duduk dikelas 12.

* * *

Setibanya disekolah sehun, kris lantas menurunkan sehun dan mulai meninggalkans sehun. Kris masih sangat kesal dengan ucapan adiknya tadi pagi itu, meskipun mereka sering bertengkar seperti itu, akan tetapi mereka tetap menyayangi satu sama lain, seperti mereka menyayangi baekhyun.

Sehun tengah berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah dan tiba tiba seseorang datang mengagetkannya.

"Hai bocah tampan~ sepertinya kau sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini, kenapa ?" tanya pria tadi yang hamir membuat sehun terkejut.

"Aih kau rupanya luhan. Tidak tidak, aku tidak apa apa, hanya saja tadi malam aku kurang tidur saja" ucap sehun sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah... aku tau, kau pasti tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanku bukan ?" goda luhan sembari mencolek dagu sehun. Sehun yang tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan sahabatnya itu mulai memasang muka yang tidak nyaman.

"Aih kau ini Xiu luhan. Kapan kau akan tersadar dari mimpimu itu ? mana mungkin aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu" dengus sehun sebal sembari menjitak kepala luhan pelan.

"Aw ! lantas kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur ?" tanya luhan lagi. Kali ini dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Aku tidak bisa tertidur karena kris hyung" ucap sehun santai

"Hah ? kris hyung ? ada apa dengan kakakmu itu ?" kini muka luhan penuh dengan aura penasaran.

"Kris hyung bilang bahwa dia berhasil memasukan 'junior'nya kepada 'hole' milik kakaku baekhyun. Aish aku tidak terima dia melakukan itu, harusnya kan aku yang pertama kali melakukan hal itu kepada baby byun" dengus sehun frustasi sembari mengacak acakan rambutnya sendiri.

Luhan yang mendengarkan hal tersebut hanya bisa tertawa geli

"Hahaha Wu sehun, ada apa denganmu ? bukannya kau tau kakakmu itu yang bernama baekhyun tidak akan segampang itu menyerahkan keperjakannya kepada orang lain ?" ucap luhan menenangkan.

"Tapi lu, kali ini sepertinya kris hyung tidak berbohong" tegas sehun

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan hal itu, lagi pula kris hyung mana berani membuat bakhyun hyung tidak perjaka lagi ?" sekarang muka luhan dibuat seyakin mungkin, dan hal itu membuat sehun mulai percaya perkataan luhan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah kau benar lu, semoga saja baby byunku tidak apa apa" ucap sehun lalu pergi masuk kedalam kelas bersama luhan sahabatnya.

Sehun pun akhirnya mulai tenang dengan perkataan luhan tadi, mereka pun sekarang telah masuk ruang kelas dan duduk dijajaran bangku paling belakang pojok kanan, dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran yang membosankan, apalagi kalau bukan matematika.

Pikiran sehun mulai tidak bisa dikendalikan. Bisa bisanya dia memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat kakaknya baekhyun mau melayani hasratnya itu

"Ah mungkin nanti akan aku masukan obat perangsang kedalam minuman baby byun" gumam sehun pelan.

"Apa ? kau bilang apa ?" ucap luhan teman sebangkunya yang tidak jelas mendengarkan perkataan sehun tadi.

"Ah tidak lu, sepertinya aku bosan dengan pelajaran ini" ucap sehun sembari memainkan ponselnya dan melihat kumpulan foto dirinya bersama kakaknya baekhyun.

* * *

Sementara itu dirumah. Baekhyun tengah bersiap siap untuk berangkat kuliah, pasalnya hari ini hari penting dimana dia akan kedatangan mahasiswa baru di universitasnya. Baekhyun pun segera bergegas mandi dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk menyambut mahasiswa baru di universitasnya itu. Setelah semuanya selesai dirapihkan, baekhyun mulai pergi keluar rumah menuju kampusnya dengan menggunakan taxi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di kampusnya itu, memang benar, hari ini kampus terlihat lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Baekhyun yang waktu itu mengambil jurusan kedokteran pun langsung mencari kawan kawannya yang tengah berjaga di pos yang telah panitia siapkan. Dan ternyata teman temannya sudah menunggu disana. Ada kyungsoo, xiumin, dan lay. Ketiga sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya.

"Ah baekhyun ! disini !" teriak kyungsoo sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Apa aku terlambat ?" ucap baekhyu manis pada teman temannya

"Ah tidak baek, aku tau kau pasti sibuk sekali dengan kedua kakak beradikmu itu ?" ucap kyungsoo polos dan hal itu sukses membuat xiumin dan lay tertawa.

"Kau ini kyungsoo, bisa saja. Hmm berapa banyak orang yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran kali ini ?" ucap baekhyun penasaran

"Sepertinya hanya 60 orang itu pun tidak lebih" ucap lay yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mahasiswi yang cantik dan berbadan seksi itu.

"iya benar, dan anehnya hanya ada 59 orang yang baru datang. Kemana satu orang lagi yah ?" tanya xiumin yang sedang memperhatikan data absensi calon mahasiswa baru.

Baekhyun lalu mengambil data absensi yang tengah dipegang oleh xiumin. Baekhyun melihatnya perlahan. Baekhyun mencari nama orang yang belum hadir itu

"Oh namanya park ..." belum selesai baekhyun menyebutkan namanya, peluitan tanda bahwa upacara ospek akan dimulai menghentikan ucapannya.

"Ah sudahlah baekhyun, kita bilang saja orang itu sakit, mati, atau mengundurkan diri" ucap kyungsoo pada baekhyun sembari menarik tangannya untuk segera mengikuti upacara ospek mahasiswa baru tahun ini.

Tapi baekhyun menahan tangan kyungsoo dan menatapnya lembut

"Heheh kalian saja yah yang mengikuti upacaranya ? aku sepertinya belum sarapan dari tadi pagi heheh" ucap baekhyun dengan nada yang agak aneh ditelinga kyungsoo

"Aish kau ini, baiklah terserah kau saja, tapi ingat nanti siang kau harus mengikutin kegiatan yang telah kita susun bersama" jawab kyungsoo sembari berlalu meninggalkan baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun lantas perti ke kantin yang berada dibelakang kampusnya itu, disana tidak terlihat ramai, hanya segelintir orang yang makan disana. Mungkin mahasiswa senior yang tidak mengikutin upcara seperti dirnya. Baekhyun lalu duduk di pojokan kanti.

Dia lalu memesan makanan yang biasa ia pesan. Makanan favoritenya. Cukup lama baekhyun menunggu dan tiba tiba ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya, orang itu tidak asing di matanya, satu jurusan dengannya namun dia lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Pria itu duduk disebelah baekhyun

"Ah sunbae, apa kabar ?" ucap baekhyun berbasa basi sembari memperlihatkan senyumnya yang mais.

"Baik, kau sendiri bagaimana baek ?" ucapnya dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearah baekhyun.

"Aku juga sangat baik hehe, sunbae tidak ikut upacara itu ?" ucap baekhyun penasaran, pasalnya semua mahasiswa senior diwajibkan untuk mengikutin upacara tersebut.

"Ah sunbae tengah berkeliling memeriksa mahasiswa baru, lagipula kenapa kau berada disini ? kau juga kan seharusnya berada di upacara itu ?" ucapnya yang kini membuat baekhyun sedikit tersudutkan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bicara apa apa lagi, pasalnya ia tahu jikalau panitia tidak mengikuti upcara itu makan akan dikenakan sanksi membersihkan seluruh toilet yang ada di sekitaran kampus.

"Baekhyun, kau mau aku laporkan kepada ketua panitia bahwa kau tidak mengikuti upacara ?" ancamnya kali ini dan diikuti dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan ... aku mohon sunbae ... " rengek baekhyun manja dengan memasang wajah yang imut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku" ucapnya dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"A a a app pa aa itu ?" jawab baekhyun tergagap. Pasalnya dia tahu bahwa seniornya ini terbilang cukup mesum diantara seniornya yang lain.

pria itu pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga baekhyun, dan kau mulai membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Yang kau lakukan cukup sederhana, kau hanya perlu memuaskan 'junior' ku. Dan kau tidak akan aku laporkan karena membolos tidak ikut upacara itu" ucap kai pelan dan hal itu sukses membuat baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Tidaakk tidaakk kai sunbae ... aku mohon jangan ... " ucap baekhyun merengek. Tetapi hal itu justru membuat libido kai seniornya itu semakin menjadi jadi.

Perlahan lahan kai mulai menurunkan resleting celananya, mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam celananya. Baekhyun yang saat itu masih terkejut dengan permintaan sunbaenya ini, sekarang mulai memasang wajah yang cemas.

"Baek kau mau membersihkan toilet kampus ?" ucap kai dengan nada mengancam. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kulumlah penisku ini" ucap kai lagi, tapi kali ini dengan nada yang lembut.

Kai mulai mengurut dan mengocok penisnya tersebut, baekhyun yang dapat dengan jelas melihat penis sunbaenya itu mulai merasa semakin gelisah. Pasalnya penis sunbaenya itu terlihat sungguh sangat panjang dan berwarna hitam kelam. Berbeda dengan penis kris dan juga sehun. Baekhyun mau tak mau sekarang memgang penis sunbaenya itu. Perlahan baekhyun mulai mengurut dan mengocok penis yang hitam itu.

Kai yang merasakan hal yang nikmat itu mulai mendongakan kepalanya, menikmati setiap perlakuan baekhyun pada penisnya itu. Baekhyun yang sekarang mulai mengocok dan mengurut penis sunbaenya itu membuatnya tidak merasa nyaman. Hal ini dikarenakan ini tempat umum dan sewaktu waktu orang lain dapat melihat kegiatan mereka.

"Ahh shhiit baek, sudah ... gunakan mulutmu sekarang, setelah itu kita pergi ke toilet untuk memasukan penisku ini kedalam holemu yang sungguh sangat menggoda mpphh aahh" racau kai tak karuan yang diiringi oleh desahannya sendiri.

"Baekhyun sunbae !" teriak seseorang memanggil nama baekhyun

"Baekhyun sunbae !" teriaknya lagi

Tapi tiba tiba ada seseorang yang datang dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Sontak hal itu membuat baekhyun melepaskan kegiatannya pada penis kai.

"Baekhyun sunbae ? disini kau rupanya. anda ditunggu oleh ketua panitia sekarang. Mari saya antar" ucap pria tadi. Rasanya baekhyun ingin memeluk dan berterimakasih kepada pria tersebut karena berhasil membuatnya terbebas dari malapetaka.

"Ah ... baiklah, hmm sunbae maafkan aku, aku harus pergi dulu" ucap baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan kai dengan penisnya yang full ereksi.

"AH BOCAH SIALAN !" gerutu kai

* * *

Lantas baekhyun bergi bersama pria tadi yang telah menyelamatkannya. Baekhyun pun heran kenapa dia bisa dipanggil oleh ketua panitia, dan siapa bocah ini, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengetahui siapa bocah ini. Tapi tetap saja baekhyun sekarang merasa tenang.

"Baekhyun sunbae, sebenarnya kau tidak dipanggil oleh ketua panitia" ucap pria tadi. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut sangat kaget.

"Apa ? jadi jadi ? kenapa ?" ucap baekhyun gelagapan

"Ah aku tadi melihat kau sedang diperbudak oleh pria sialan itu, makanya aku menghampirimu dan menolongmu" ucap pria itu santai.

"Terimakasih banyak ... kau telah membantuku, sebagai imbalannya kau mau hadiah apa ?" ucap baekhyun manis didepan pria yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Hmmm sepertinya asik kalau sunbae mengulum penisku ... " ucap pria yang tadi berhasil menolong baekhyun itu.

"Apa ? kau ini sama saja dengan kai sunbae ..." protes baekhyun yang tak terima

"Hahah aku hanya bercanda sunbae ..." ucap pria tadi, yang sekarang tengah berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan baekhyun.

"Siapa namanu ? sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya ?" tanya baekhyun yang kini mulai penasaran dengan sosok pria yang tengan membantunya tadi.

"Park ... namaku Park Chanyeol" ucap pria tadi tegas. Mendengar hal itu, baekhyun sontak merasa kaget, pasalnya dia mengenali nama tersebut.

"Apaa ?! kau ini yang bernama park chanyeol yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran itu ?" ucap baekhyun gelagapan.

"Iya sunbae, dan sekarang aku meminta hadiahku" perlahan chanyeol mulai memagang kedua pipi baekhyun dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun dan ...

**TO BE CONTINUE ...**

* * *

**Gimana kelanjutan ceritanya ? **

**Author masih mau setia dengan NC nih, gamau berpindah/?**

**Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan disini**

**Udahan apa lanjut ? jangan lupa REVIEW.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**kalsowoon : Wkwk ada ko, tenang aja/?**

**kriswu393 : Siap siap hehe pantengin terus yah~**

** : ****Udah kan hunbaeknya~ wkwk**

**Special bubble : ****banyak yang minta trhreesome ... nanti deh dibuat wks**

**Wu Xinlian : ****hehe makasih yah atas sarannya, jadi semangat bikin lanjutannya**

**Christian Bryan : siap siap hehe NC'nya yang hot nanti menyusul/?**

**baekhaan : pantengin terus yah~**

**NyekNyek : hehe mungkin nanti saya buat lebih jelas alurnya~ makasih yah sarannya hehe**

**YoonAHeartfilia : ****kalau dikasih tau ga seru dong :( pantengin terus yah~ kkk**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOW PLAYING : FIESTAR – I DON'T KNOW**

_Naegen cheoeum inneun il neoegen dangyeonhan il_

_Dodaeche ige mwongayo nan cheoeumieyo uuuuu~_

_Naui nuni beonjjeok ttuigo nae simjangi kungkwang ttwineunde_

_Ige mwongayo nan jeongmal mollayo uuuuu~_

* * *

**Ga kerasa ini udah masuk chap. 3 horay !**

**Atuthor cuman mau ngucapin makasih buat antusias para readers semua**

**Semua kritik dan saran author tampung ko hehe**

**Mau coba sad-romance tapi aothor lagi ga galau/? Makanya nc aja yah~**

**Yuk reviewnya masih di tunggu~ butuh masukan nih hehe**

* * *

**WARNING !**

**ANAK ANAK HARAP MENEKAN TOMBOL CLOSE DIUJUNG KANAN ATAS.**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**BOY X BOY**

**TYPO MODE: ON  
**

* * *

**WU FAMILY**

**Chap. 3**

* * *

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA ...**

**"Hyungie ... apa kau selalu melakukan hal tadi bersama si tiang listrik itu ?" tanya sehun dengan nada manja. Baekhyun yang mendengar celotehan adiknya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.**

**"Aku tengah melakukan morning sex tadi, ahh kau benar hyung, kalau hole baby byun sungguh sangat sempit dan nikmat nghh aahh" ucap sehun sembari berjalan keluar rumah dan meninggalkan kris yang tengah terkejut mendengarkan penjelasan dari adiknya sehun.**

**"Heheh kalian saja yah yang mengikuti upacaranya ? aku sepertinya belum sarapan dari tadi pagi heheh" ucap baekhyun dengan nada yang agak aneh ditelinga kyungsoo**

**"Baekhyun, kau mau aku laporkan kepada ketua panitia bahwa kau tidak mengikuti upacara ?" ancamnya kali ini dan diikuti dengan tatapan tajam.**

**"Yang kau lakukan cukup sederhana, kau hanya perlu memuaskan 'junior' ku. Dan kau tidak akan aku laporkan karena membolos tidak ikut upacara itu" ucap kai pelan dan hal itu sukses membuat baekhyun membulatkan matanya.**

**"Terimakasih banyak ... kau telah membantuku, sebagai imbalannya kau mau hadiah apa ?" ucap baekhyun manis didepan pria yang telah menolongnya itu.**

**"Siapa namanu ? sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya ?" tanya baekhyun yang kini mulai penasaran dengan sosok pria yang tengan membantunya tadi.**

**"Park ... namaku Park Chanyeol" ucap pria tadi tegas. Mendengar hal itu, baekhyun sontak merasa kaget, pasalnya dia mengenali nama tersebut.**

**"Apaa ?! kau ini yang bernama park chanyeol yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran itu ?" ucap baekhyun gelagapan.**

**"Iya sunbae, dan sekarang aku meminta hadiahku" perlahan chanyeol mulai memegang kedua pipi baekhyun dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun dan ...**

* * *

"Iya sunbae, dan sekarang aku meminta hadiahku" perlahan chanyeol mulai memegang kedua pipi baekhyun dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun dan tanpa disangka sangka chanyeol malah mencium kening baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun yang merasakannya entah kenapa justru merasa tenang dan nyaman. Tangan baekhyun sekarang mulai meremas baju yang chanyeol kenakan. Chanyeol yang mengetahui reaksi baekhyun sekarang mulai tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sunbae atas hadiahnya" ucap chanyeol lembut dan entah karena apa, sekarang mereka terdiam satu sama lain.

Tiba tiba kyungsoo datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Aish baekhyun, kenapa kau malah ada disini ? dan siapa orang yang sedang bersamamu ini ?" tanya kyungsoo yang kini mulai memperhatikan chanyeol, orang yang bersama baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari kedatangan sahabatnya kyungsoo mulai tersenyum kepadanya. Sementara chanyeol masih terdiam setelah kejadian tadi.

"Ah kyungsoo hehe aku tadi bertemu dengan kai sunbae, dan ini ..." jelas baekhyun kepada kyungsoo sembari tangannya memegang pundak chanyeol.

"APA ?! KAI SUNBAE ?!" teriak kyungsoo tak percaya yang langsung memotong perkataan baekhyun.

"Aish kau ini kenapa ? kenapa kau memotong perkataanku ?" ucap baekhyun yang kesal bercampur dengan rasa kaget.

"Ani ani, aku hanya kaget saja. Kau tidak apa apa kan ?" ucap kyungsoo yang kali ini memeriksa keadaan baekhyun mulai dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aish kyungsoo aku tidak apa apa. Sudahlah, ah dan ini chanyeol, anak ke 60 yang hilang dari daftar absen tadi" jelas baekhyun kepada sahabatnya kyungsoo yang saat ini masih memeriksa keadaannya.

"Nde ? oh jadi ini yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu ?" sahut kyungsoo yang sekarang mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan chanyeol.

"Salam kenal. Namaku kyungsoo" ucapnya seraya memamerkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Ah ne. Nama saya Park Chanyeol" jawab chanyeol dan merekapun berjabat tangan.

"Ah kyungsoo, apa upacaranya sudah selesai ?" ucap baekhyun

"Upacara itu ? sudah dari tadi baekhyun. Dan cepat, kita harus mempersiapkan bahan untuk acara selanjutnya. Sementara kau park chanyeol, menyusulah ke ruang dua belas, disana teman teman yang lain tengah menunggumu" tegas kyungsoo dan kini mereka pun menuruti perkataan pria bermata bulat itu. Aaahh sungguh mata yang lucu~

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo sekarang tengah mempersiapkan segala bahan untuk acara ospek selanjutnya. Sementara lay dan xiumin sedang memberikan beberapa pengarahan kepada calon mahasiswa/mahasiswi baru itu.

Selama acara ospek dihari pertama itu berlangsung, semua calon mahasiswa/mahasiswi bersuka cita. mereka melakukan beberapa permainan, berbagi cerita dan pengalaman bersama, belajar bersama, dan melakukan kegiatan yang lainnya secara bersama sama. Hal itu sengaja dilakukan oleh baekhyun dan panitia lain di hari pertama, dan di hari selanjutnya mereka akan mulai merasakan apa arti dari OSPEK yang sebenarnya.

* * *

**16.00 WAKTU SETEMPAT**

"Baekhyunie, ayo kita pulang" ajak lay pada baekhyun yang sedang membereskan peralatan yang tadi digunakan.

"Ah lay, kau pulang duluan saja, sepertinya aku akan dijemput oleh kris hyung" jawab baekhyun yang sekarang tengah tersenyum kepada Lay.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Dan tadi kyungsoo bersama xiumin pulang duluan, sepertinya mereka mempunyai acara masing masing dengan kekasih mereka haha" ucap lay yang membuat baekhyun tertawa.

Setelah itu lay pun pergi meinggalkan baekhyun sendirian. Tidak banyak orang yang sekarang berada di wilayah sekeliling kampus. Hanya anak anak mahasiswa ospek yang terlihat sedang bergegas untuk pulang. Baekhyun yang masih membereskan beberapa peralatan itu pun akhirnya selesai.

"Ah ... akhirnya. Tapi dimana kris hyung" ucap baekhyun pelan seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik sms pada kakaknya itu.

* * *

**From : Baekhyun**

**To : Kris hyung**

**_Hyung, apa kau jadi menjemputku ?_**

**_16.10_**

* * *

Tidak lama kemudian hp baekhyun berbunyi

* * *

**From : Kris hyung**

**To : Baekhyun**

**_Maafkan aku baekhyun chagi, hyung masih ada sedikit kerjaan disini. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan ? _**

**_16.15_**

* * *

Baekhyun yang menerima pesan dari kakaknya tersebut langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan merasa agak sedikit kesal.

"Apalah kris hyung ini, kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku pulang bersama lay tadi" gerutu baekhyun yang kini mulai berjalan meninggalkan area kampusnya itu.

* * *

Baekhyun lalu menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh berada dari kampusnya itu. Lama baekhyun menunggu bus yang biasa mengantarkannya pulang. Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, dan hal itu sukses membuat baekhyun terkejut.

"YAAKK ! Park chanyeol ! kau mengagetkanku saja" protes baekhyun dan hal itu justru membuat chanyeol tertawa tertahan.

"Aish baiklah hehe maafkan aku sunbae" ucap chanyeol lembut seraya mengacak acakan rambut baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mulai kesal dengan perlakuan chanyeol terhadapnya mulai memasang muka yang ketus dan mulai mengabaikan chanyeol.

"Ah sunbae, kau mau kemana ?" tanya chanyeol yang masih diacuhkan oleh sunbaenya itu.

"Pulang !" ucap baekhyun yang masih merasa kesal karena ulah chanyeol tadi.

"Aish sunbae, kau ketus sekali. Aku kan sudah meminta maaf tadi" dan sekarang suara chanyeol terdengar sedikit memohon.

"iya iya, aku akan pulang, kau sendiri ?" jawab baekhyun

"Ah bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang sunbae ?" tawar chanyeol dengan semangatnya

"TIDAK ! aku bisa pulang sendiri" tegas baekhyun yang menolak ajakan pulang chanyeol

Akhirnya bus yang ditunggu baekhyun pun datang, dengan segera baekhyun menaiki bus tersebut dan mulai meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah laku sunbaenya itu hanya bisa tertawa.

* * *

Sementara itu kyungsoo yang tadi pulang terlebih dahulu sekarang tengah duduk diam disebuah caffe yang tak jauh dari kampusnya itu, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Lama sekali. Dimana pria bodoh itu" gerutu kyungsoo kesal, pasalnya sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia menunggu di caffe ini.

Tak lama kemudian datang seseorang menghampiri kyungsoo, orang itu langsung duduk didepan kyungsoo.

"Chagiya, apa kau lama menungguku ?" ucap pria itu lembut pada kyungsoo. Tapi kyungsoo malah diam karena kesal. Pria tadi sudah mengetahui akan begini jadinya kalau kyungsoo sedang marah terhadapnya.

Tiba tiba pria itu memberikan seikat bunga pada kyungsoo, dan hal itu sukses membuat kyungsoo tersenyum kembali. Dari dulu kyungsoo memang suka sekali dengan bunga, apalagi kekasihnya sendiri yang memberikannya. Lalu kyungsoo mengambil bunga pemberian pria tadi yang diketahui kekasihnya itu.

"Aish kau ini masih bisa bersikap romantis seperti ini padaku ? Baiklah kau aku maafkan. Tapi kemana saja kau ini ? aku sudah lama menunggumu" ucap kyungsoo manja dan kini mulai mempoutkan bibirnya yang mungil itu.

"Aku ada urusan tadi, kau tahu kan pacarmu ini berparas tampan. Banyak wanita yang mengajakku kencan tadi" jawab pria itu pada kyungsoo

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa dari sekian banyak wanita yang mendekatimu, kau justru memilih pria seperti aku ? sudahlah lupakan. kau mau pesan apa ?" tawar kyungsoo pada kekasihnya itu seraya melihat beberapa menu makanan.

"Jadi sekarang kau cemburu ? hahah Kau saja yang pilihkan chagi, aku tak tahu menu makanan disini"

"Tidak sama sekali ! Ah baiklah kalau begitu" timbal kyungsoo yang sekarang mulai memesan beberapa makanan untuknya dan kekasihnya yang tercinta ini.

Tak berapa lama menunggu, makanan yang mereka pesan pun datang. Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya itu mulai makan makanan yang mereka pesan tadi. tak berapa lama, pria itu mengajak kyungsoo mengobrol kembali.

"Chagiya, kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku tadi ?" ucap pria itu pada kyungsoo

"Kapan aku mengacuhkanmu ?" jawab kyungsoo sembari memasang wajah heran

"Tadi siang di kampus, kau bertingkah seperti yang tidak kenal aku saja" pria itu kini bersikap manja sambil memagang tangan kyungsoo kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tertawa geli.

"haha kau ini, aku kan tengah sibuk tadi, kau juga tadi sibuk dengan beberapa 'penggemarmu' itu. Maafkan aku chagi tadi mengacuhkanmu" ucap kyungsoo manja dan kali ini mendapatkan cubitan pelan di hidungnya yang mungil.

"Ah kau ini, penggemar apanya ? aku saja baru kenal dengan orang orang itu" elak pria tadi.

"haha iya iya sudahlah, cepat habiskan lalu kita pergi pulang" ucap kyungsoo pelan.

"Baiklah, dan setelah pulang nanti, sepertinya kau harus melayaniku" ucap pria tadi mesum dan kini mulai memasang seringaian tajam. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu mulai merasa cemas. Bisa bisanya dia jatuh cinta pada pria mesum seperti kekasihnya ini.

* * *

Keadaan baekhyun sungguh sangat mengenaskan. Baju yang lusuh, keringat yang bercucuran, muka yang ketus, dan rambut yang masih acak acakan. Ditambah lagi dengan hatinya yang masih kesal karena kakaknya kris tidak jadi menjemputnya.

"Aku pulang !" teriak baekhyun ketika membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Tapi baekhyun heran, biasanya adiknya sehun langsung menyambutnya ketika dia pulang, tapi kali ini sehun tidak kelihatan ada di rumah.

"Kemana sehun ? apa mungkin dia belum pulang" ucap baekhyun pelan dan langsung menghampiri kamar sehun untuk meihatnya.

Sesampainya di depan kamar sehun, baekhyun lalu mengetuk pintu kamar sehun. Beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu itu namun masih tidak ada jawaban dari adiknya itu.

"Sehun ! apa kau di dalam ?" ucap baekhyun lembut, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Mungkin dia sedang tertidur" batin baekhyun. Lalu baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kamar sehun dan langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Baekhyun lantas merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang kesayangannya itu, hari ini mungkin salah satu dari ribuan hari yang membuatnya merasa sangat lelah. Untuk beberapa saat akhirnya baekhyun pun tertidur, melepaskan segala kelelahan yang sempat menghampirinya tadi.

Cukup lama baekhyun tertidur sampai ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang membelai lembut pipinya, perlahan lahan baekhyun membukakan matanya. Samar samar terlihat sosok pria yang ia kenal tengah menatapnya lembut. Mengetahui hal itu baekhyun mulai tersenyum dan mengedipkan beberapa kali kelopak matanya.

"Maafkan aku baekhyun chagi, karena tadi tak sempat menjemputmu tadi" ucap kris lembut yang kini tengah mengelus sayang rambut baekhyun.

"Hoaamm ... tidak apa apa hyung, aku tadi pulang bersama lay" ucap baekhyun berbohong tetapi dengan wajah yang meyakinkan.

"Ah aku lupa, aku tahu kau pasti lelah, makanya aku membeli beberapa makanan. Sehun sudah menunggu di ruang makan, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dan turun kebawah untuk makan malam bersama" lalu kris pun mengecup kening baekhyun lembut dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendapatkan kecupan lembut dari kakaknya itu pun mulai tersenyum, entah kenapa perlakuan kakaknya kris kepadanya selalu berbeda, sedangkan perlakuan kris kepada sehun sungguh jauh dari kesan kakak beradik.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang makan, sehun tengah asik memakan beberapa makanan kesukaannya yang kakaknya kris belikan tadi. Sehun memang nomer satu dalam urusan makan, apalagi kali ini didepan matanya tersaji beberapa makanan kesukaannya. Tak lama menunggu akhirnya baek turun dengan menggunakan piyama warna biru kesukaanya.

"Hyungie kau terlihat lucu dengan piyama itu" goda sehun yang sekarang acara makannya teralihkan oleh kedatangan baekhyun. Kris yang saat itu duduk disebelah sehun pun pandangannya tidak lepas dari baekhyun.

"Baekhyun chagi mari kita makan, kau belum makan dari tadi siang kan ?" kini kirs yang ambil bicara seraya mempersilahkan baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Terimakasih hyung hehe sepertinya makanannya lezat. Selamat makan" ucap baekhyun bersemangat, dan mereka pun akhirnya makan bersama.

Setelah acara makan malam tersebut, kris langsung pergi ke ruang kerjanya untuk menyelsaikan beberapa pekerjaan kantor yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sedangkan sehun sekarang mulai menonton acara tv kesayangannya. Dan baekhyun sekarang tengah membereskan ruang makan. Mereka hanya hidup bertiga sekarang, pasalnya ibu dan ayah mereka sudah lama meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sehunie kau sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu ?" teriak baekhyun dari ruang makan.

"Sudah hyungie, tadi sehun mengerjakannya bersama dengan luhan di sekolah" jawab sehun yang matanya masih tidak bisa teralihkan dari acara tv kesukaannya. Tidak lama kemudian baekhyun datang menghampiri sehun.

"Sehunie, kenapa kau selalu melihat acara ini tiap malam ? apa kau tidak bosan ?" tanya baekhyun yang penasaran terhadap adiknya itu.

"Tidak hyungie, acaranya sungguh sangat bagus dan menarik, ceritanya berbeda dari certia yang lain" ucap sehun yang lagi lagi matanya masih focus menonton acara tv kesukaannya itu.

"Memang apa judul acaranya sehunie ?" tanya baekhyun kembali dan kali ini mata baekhyun ikut melihat acara tv itu.

"Oh hyungie tidak tau ? ini judulnya ganteng ganteng sering gila. Eh salah, maksud sehun ganteng ganteng serigala" jawab sehun semangat.

"Memang apa bagusnya acara ini ?" tanya baekhyun lagi yang mulai penasaran

"Cerita ini berbeda dari cerita manapun, ceritanya asik dan menghibur. Oh iya, cerita ini juga tidak menjiplak, ceritanya original, makanya sehun suka" mendengar hal itu baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah terserah sehun saja, hyung mau pergi istirahat dulu yah" ucap baekhyun lembut seraya mengacak acakan rambut sehun manja dan mulai pergi meninggalkan sehun yang masih setia dengan acara tv kesayangannya itu.

Tidak berapa lama setelah baekhyun meninggalkan sehun sendirian, acara tv kesuakaan sehun pun berakhir. Lalu sehun pun mulai pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur, mengganti pakaiannya dengan hanya menggunakan boxer saja dan baju putih oblong, setelah itu sehun mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Tapi anehnya sehun tidak bisa tidur, entah kenapa matanya sulit sekali untuk terpejam, dan juga keringat dingin mulai menetes dari keningnnya.

* * *

Smentara itu, kris yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa pekerjaannya sekarang mulai sedikit mengantuk. Terlebih lagi banyak sekali berkas berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani besok. Tiba tiba seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang, dan hal itu sukses membuat kris terkejut.

"Hyung ... " ucap suara itu pelan.

"Yaaakk ! Kau ini, bukannya tidur malah mengagetkanku saja, ada apa ?" tanya kris yang agak sedikit berteriak karena terkagetkan oleh suara itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur ... bisa tolong temani aku tidur ?" ucapnya manja dan kali ini terlihat jelas wajahnya yang pucat. Kris yang menyadari hal itu sesegera mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari memeluk pria itu.

"Wu sehun, apapun untukmu. Baiklah baiklah ayo kita tidur" ucap kris panik sembari memeluk erat adiknya itu. Dan mulai menggendongnya lembut ke kamar sehun.

Pasalnya bukan sekali ini saja sehun seperti ini, semenjak ibu dan ayah mereka meninggal, sehun sering sekali seperti ini. Tidak bisa tidur, wajah yang pucat, dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di dahinya.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar sehun, kris langsung merebahkan sehun di ranjangnya, mengelus sayang kening sehun dan kris pun ikut merebahkan badannya disamping sehun. Kris memeluk adiknya itu sangat erat dari samping, mendekap badan sehun, menarik selimut lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Kris tak henti hentinya mencium pucuk kepala sehun lembut. Mendekap kepala sehun agar bersender di dadanya, dan tetap membuat sehun hangat dan nyaman berada di pelukannya.

"Hyung ... Hyung ... " ucap sehun pelan dan suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Sudah sudah tidurlah, hyung ada disini, tidak akan meninggalkan sehun sendirian" ucap kris lembut seraya mengecup kembali kening dan pucuk kepala sehun.

Tanpa terasa kini kris pun mulai meneteskan air matanya, dirinya selalu seperti ini ketika sehun mulai gelisah tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa walaupun mereka sering bertengkar masalah baekhyun, tetapi kris sangat sayang kepada adiknya sehun. Dan inilah bukti rasa sayang kris kepada adiknya sehun.

Tapi entah karena apa, karena eratnya pelukan kris pada sehun membuat area bawah kris mulai tidak nyaman. Pasalnya sekarang gundukan bulge kris tengah bergesekan dengan tangan sehun, hal itu membuat kris tidak nyaman. Sedangkan sehun sekarang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya dalam dekapan kris.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini kau malah terbangun kris junior" batin kris yang terus menggerutu. Akhirnya mau tidak mau kris harus rela tidur dengan penisnya yang ereksi semalaman karena terus bergesekan dengan tangan dan tubuh sehun.

* * *

**KEESOKAN PAGINYA**

Sehun mulai terbangun, dan ia merasakan pelukan hangat kakaknya itu. Sememtara kris masih terlelap sedangkan kris junior masih terbangun semalaman. Sehun tersenyum dan mulai membalas pelukan kakaknya itu padanya. Pelukan sehun akhirnya membuat kris terbangun.

"Hmmm sehun, kau sudah bangun ?" ucap kris lembut seraya mengelus kepala sehun lembut penuh sayang. Sehun yang mendengar hal itu cukup menganggukan kepalanya saja.

Kris yang tersadar bahwa penisnya masih ereksi sesegera mungkin melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh sehun. Sehun yang tidak mengerti tingkah kakaknya ini yang tiba tiba hanya bisa memasang wajah yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Hyung ... kau mau kemana ?" ucap sehun manja karena kris sudah tidak lagi memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ah ... anu ehh ... apa yah hmmm eh iya hyung kan harus bekerja, kau juga cepat mandi dan berangkat kesekolah" ucap kris terbata bata dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sehun.

Sementara itu baekhyun yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan terheran heran karena kris terburu buru berlari kedalam kamarnya. Melihat hal itu baekhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah yang sama seperti sehun. Wajah penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Tiba tiba sehun pun datang menghampiri baekhyun dengan rambut yang masih terlihat acak acakan.

"Sehunie, kenapa dengan kakakmu itu ?" tanya baekhyun kepada sehun

"Nan molla. Sehun tidak tahu hyungie" ucap sehun sembari memasukan sepotong roti yang ada di meja makan kedalam mulutnya.

"YAAKK SEHUNIEEE ! cuci muka baru sarapan !" teriak baekhyun tapi hal itu hanya membuat sehun tersenyum sembari memamerkan giginya yang tersusun rapih.

* * *

Semetara baekhyun dan sehun sedang bertengkar hanya gara gara makanan, kris sekarang telah sampai di dalam kamarnya, terlihat sekali wajah kris yang tidak nyaman. Kris lantas mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan sesegera mungkin pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarnya itu.

Kris yang sekarang berada di kamar mandi, perlahan lahan mulai menurunkan celana yang ia kenakan menyisakan celana dalam berwarna putih. Jelas sekali terlihat gundukan penis kris dibalik celana dalamnya. Kini tangan kris mulai mengelus lembut gundukan penisnya itu, menimbulkan sensasi rasa nikmat yang tertahan.

"Ahh shitt ... nghh" racau kris sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Kini tangan kanan kris mulai menurunkan celana dalamnya itu, mempertontonkan penisnya yang panjang dan besar itu. Tanpa dikomando lagi tangan kanannya itu mulai mengocok pelan penis kebanggaannya dan terlihat precum diujung penisnya itu. Sementara tangan kanannya kini memanjakan penisnya, berbeda lagi dengan tangan kiri kris yang mulai memainkan putingnya yang masih berada dibalik kaos yang ia kenakan.

Dipilinnya putingnya tersebut seirama dengan kocokan tangannya pada penisnya itu. Wajah kris sekarang mengeluarkan semburat merah, tanda ia terbawa oleh nafsunya sendiri. Lama kelamaan kocokan tangan kris semakin cepat, sedangkan kini kris berusaha melepaskan kaos yang ia kenakan. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, akhirnya kaosnya itu dapat ia lepaskan, maka terpangpanglah sudah badan kris yang tercetak sempurna. Dada yang bidang, perut yang rata dihiasi beberapa abs, serta penis yang panjang dan juga besar.

"Ahh ahh mpph fuck yahh nghh shit ... i wanna cum" racau kris tak karuan ketika ia mendekati klimaksnya.

Merasa klimaksnya sudah dekat, kini tangan kris mulai menumpahkan sabun cair diatas penisnya itu, membuat sensasi licin saat kris mengocok penisnya itu. Kini tanpa sadar kris mulai mengocok kembali penisnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Sensasi licin dari sabun mandi tadi membuat kris semakin mudah mengocok dan memuaskan hasratnya itu pada penisnya.

Lama kris mengocok penisnya itu, erangan demi erangan terus keluar dari mulut kris. Tak tahan lagi, itu yang ia rasakan. Nafsu sudah menguasainya dan kini dia harus memuaskan hasratnya sendiri dengan selfservice.

"Aaaahhh shiitt ! ngghh i'm cumiingg ! aahh crott ! crott ... !" dengan erangan yang sangat keras itu, akhirnya kris mencapai klimaksnya. Penis kris yang besar itu mulai menumpahkan spermanya yang banyak. Sebagian spermanya jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi, mengotori dinding kamar mandi, serta spermanya itu masih tersisa diujung penisnya dan juga tangannya.

"Ahhh nghh ... wu sehun ... awas kau nanti" gerutu kris disertai nafas yang terengah engah

Setelah kejaian tadi kris bersiap siap untuk mengantar sehun ke sekolahnya dan pergi untuk bekerja. Sementara baekhyun bersiap siap untuk pergi menuju kampusnya, baekhyun masih harus menyelsaikan urusan menjadi panitia ospek di kampusnya.

* * *

**KAMPUS BAEKHYUN**

Terlihat di area kampus calon mahasiswa/mahasiswi sedang membersihkan area kampus sesuai dengan titah yang diberikan oleh ketua panitia. Sementara Lay, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik mereka. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kedatangan baekhyun langsung berlari menghampirinya dengan raut wajah yang sumeringah.

"Yaaakk ! baekhyun ! kemana saja kau ini ? aku punya kabar kembira" ucap kyungsoo penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Aish kenapa kau ini kyungsoo ? kau kemasukan setan kampus ?" jawab baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak baek ... kau pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah aku alami kemarin" ucap kyungsoo lagi.

"Kemarin ? memangnya ada apa ?"

"Kemarin aku mendapatkan hadiah dari seseorang ... "

"Hadiah ? memangnya siapa yang memberimu hadiah ?"

"Kai sunbae ..." ucap kyungsoo malu malu, kini wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"APA ?! Si mesum itu ? bisa bisanya kau menerima hadiah darinya" Teriak baekhyun dan itu membuat semua orang yang ada disekelilingnya menoleh padanya.

"Aish yaak! Baekhyun pelankan suaramu ! lagipula kai sunbae itu walaupun mesum dia itu romantis, aahh aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya dia akan memberiku hadiah yang sungguh sangat aku sukai" kini wajah kyungsoo memerah semuanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kai sunbae berika padamu ?"

"Oh hadiahnya ? Kai sunbae memberikanku sebuah ... " bisik kyungsoo pelan

"PRITT PRITTT ! Semua panitia harap berkumpul" Ucap seseorang dengan lantangnya.

"Sudahlah kyungsoo, nanti saja kau beritahu aku" belum selesai kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataanya, sekarang baekhyun mulai menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk segera berkumpul.

"Tapi baek tungguu ! yaakk ! Wu baekhyun !" protes kyungsoo karena perkatannya dipotong oleh baekhyun. akhirnya semua panitia senior berkumpul untuk mendapatkan pengarahan dari ketua pelaksana ospek tahun ini.

Setelah semua panitia berkumpul, baekhyun, kyungsoo, lay, dan xiumin sekarang tengah mengobrol didepan ruangan dua belas. Dimana semua calon mahasiswa/mahasiswi kedokteran berada.

Tiba tiba suara ponsel baekhyun berdering, membuat sang pemilik terpaksa untuk mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya itu.

"/Sebut saja nada deringnya lagu EXO feat. Siti badriah - Overbarabere/"

"Siapa yang tiba tiba telpon di siang bolong begini" gerutu baekhyun pelan yang didengar oleh xiumin.

"Sudahlah baek, angkat saja dulu. siapa tau itu penting" ucap xiumin menyarankan.

"Ah baiklah, aku pergi keluar sebentar yah" ucap baekhyun seraya meninggalkan teman temannya itu.

Setelah baekhyun pergi meninggalkan teman temannya itu, baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat layar ponselnya. ternyata sehun adiknya yang menelponnya.

"Aish ada apa sehun menelponku siang bolong begini" Desisnya pelan. lalu baekhyun mengangkat panggilan telpon dari adiknya itu.

"Iya ada apa sehunie ?" ucap baekhyun lembut.

"YAAKK HYUNGG KENAPA LAMA SEKALI" teriak sehun yang terdengar jelas di ponselnya baekhyun.

"Kenapa kamu berteriak sehuniee ! hyung bisa tuli mendengarnya" prores baekhyun yang tidak kalah berteriak.

"Hehehe maaf hyungiee ... sehun merindukan hyungie. kapan hyungie akan pulang ?" suara sehun sekarang terdengar lebih imut nan manja

"Ini kan baru jam dua sayang. memangnya ada apa ?" jawab baekhyun lembut.

"Hmmm ... itu hyungie ..." ucap sehun terbata bata

"Apa hmm ?"

"Itu hyungie ... sehun tidak sengaja melihat koleksi kaset dvd dewasa milik kris hyung, dan sekarang punya sehun jadi bangun ..." jelas sehun aga malu malu.

Mmendengar hal itu, baekhyun lantas membulatkan matanya dan mulai marah kepada sehun. bisa bisanya dia melihat video seperi itu. dan kenapa juga kris hyung tidak menyimpan koleksi kasertnya dengan rapih.

"YAAKK SEHUNIIEE ! KAU INI KAN MASIH KECIL" Teriak baekhyun kepada sehun lewat telpon mereka.

"Aniya ... sehun tidak tahu hyungie, sehun kira itu kaset video exo keluaran terbaru ..." elak sehun pada kakaknya baekhyun

"Sudah lah, jangan kau tonton video itu lagi" tegas baekhyun kepada adiknya itu

"Tapi hyungie ... penis sehun ?" ucap sehun manja lewat telpon

Baekhyun menjadi bingung sekarang, semua ini kesalahan adiknya itu, tetapi kenapa dirinya yang harus bertanggung jawab. baekhyun lalu berjanji akan membakar semua koleksi video dewasa milik kris kakaknya itu.

"Yaaakk ! sehun tidur saja, nanti juga penis sehun ikut tertidur" jelas baekhyun lembut pada adiknya.

"Tidak maaauu ! hyungie pulang atau kita lakukan phonesex sekarang juga !" ucap sehun pada kakaknya itu

"APAA ?!"

**TO BE CONTINUE ...**

* * *

**chapter 3 nih -_- mungkin chapter 4nya aga lama updatenya soalnya lagi sibuk wkw**

**Balasan review**

**luwhan : wkwkw ga apa apa focus dulu aja/? pantengin terus yah~ dan sarannya jangan lupa**

**kalsowoon : xiumin disini ga yaoi/? nah loh wkwk**

** : hehe nanti deh dijadiin ncnya. kalau di kasih tau ga seru dong~ **

**YoonAHeartfilia : wkwk iya baru nyadar, penis kai kaya gitu/? pantengin terus makanya~**

**bellasung21 : wah tau aja kalau itu lagu dangdut/? kadang kadang sih wkwk**

**Babby Byunie : mungkin takdir/?**

** EXO : wkwkw nc mulu nih. mau dibikin sad-romance ko~**

**Special bubble : disini ternyata baek masih suci :')**

**reiasia95 : oh baek masih virgin ko. itu salah penulisan. chap 1 harusnya sahut jadi sahun kan ? makanya bingung heehe**

**ayamkura : nanti nc sampe beres ko hehe. author masih cimit/? gaboleh buat nc yang terlalu hot/?**

**NyekNyek : pantengin terus yah~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOW PLAYING : 2NE1 - COME BACK HOME**

Come back home  
Can you come back home eh~  
Chagaun sesang kkeute nal beoriji malgo nae gyeoteuro  
Come back home  
Can you come back home eh~  
Modeun apeumeun dwiro hae yeojeonhi neol gidaryeo ireoke  
Now you gotta do what you gotta do

* * *

**Maaf buat readers semua author telat update ffnya. maklum author lagi bingung cari universitas hehe**

**doain author dapet univ yang bagus yah. amiinnn.**

******ini chap.4 aga gaje sih -_- soalnya lagi mumet wkwk maaf yah kalau alurnya kecepetan**

**masih setia kan sama keluarga wu ? **

**udah ketebak siapa yang bakalan dapetin hole baekhyun ?**

* * *

**WARNING !**

**ANAK ANAK HARAP MENEKAN TOMBOL CLOSE DIUJUNG KANAN ATAS.**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**BOY X BOY**

**TYPO MODE: ON  
**

* * *

**WU FAMILY**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**"Nde ? oh jadi ini yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu ?" sahut kyungsoo yang sekarang mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan chanyeol.**

**"Ah bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang sunbae ?" tawar chanyeol dengan semangatnya**

**"Baiklah, dan setelah pulang nanti, sepertinya kau harus melayaniku" ucap pria tadi mesum dan kini mulai memasang seringaian tajam. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu mulai merasa cemas. Bisa bisanya dia jatuh cinta pada pria mesum seperti kekasihnya ini.**

**"Aku tidak bisa tidur ... bisa tolong temani aku tidur ?" ucapnya manja dan kali ini terlihat jelas wajahnya yang pucat. Kris yang menyadari hal itu sesegera mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari memeluk pria itu.**

**"Wu sehun, apapun untukmu. Baiklah baiklah ayo kita tidur" ucap kris panik sembari memeluk erat adiknya itu. Dan mulai menggendongnya lembut ke kamar sehun.**

**"Aaaahhh shiitt ! ngghh i'm cumiingg ! aahh crott ! crott ... !" dengan erangan yang sangat keras itu, akhirnya kris mencapai klimaksnya. Penis kris yang besar itu mulai menumpahkan spermanya yang banyak. Sebagian spermanya jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi, mengotori dinding kamar mandi, serta spermanya itu masih tersisa diujung penisnya dan juga tangannya.**

**"Itu hyungie ... sehun tidak sengaja melihat koleksi kaset dvd dewasa milik kris hyung, dan sekarang punya sehun jadi bangun ..." jelas sehun aga malu malu.**

**"YAAKK SEHUNIIEE ! KAU INI KAN MASIH KECIL" Teriak baekhyun kepada sehun lewat telpon mereka.**

**"Aniya ... sehun tidak tahu hyungie, sehun kira itu kaset video exo keluaran terbaru ..." elak sehun pada kakaknya baekhyun**

**"Sudah lah, jangan kau tonton video itu lagi" tegas baekhyun kepada adiknya itu**

**"Tapi hyungie ... penis sehun ?" ucap sehun manja lewat telpon**

**"Yaaakk ! sehun tidur saja, nanti juga penis sehun ikut tertidur" jelas baekhyun lembut pada adiknya.**

**"Tidak maaauu ! hyungie pulang atau kita lakukan phonesex sekarang juga !" ucap sehun pada kakaknya itu**

**"APAA ?!"**

* * *

"APA ?!" teriak baekhyun yang sontak membuat sehun ikut terkejut.

"Ayolah hyungiee ... " rengek sehun

"Tidak bisa ... Hyung sedang sekolah sekarang sehuniee" ucap kakaknya itu lembut.

"Baiklah, kalau hyung tidak mau sehun akan menghamili gadis mana saja yang sedang lewat didepan rumah kita" ancam sehun tegas pada kakaknya.

"WU SEHUNNNN ! APA KAU SUDAH GILA" teriak baekhyun lagi

"Makanya ayooo hyungiee sekali ini aja yah ?"

"Baiklah, tapi cukup sekali ini saja"

"Asik asik ! Ayo hyungiee sehun sudah tidak sabar ..."

"Aish sebentar" ucap baekhyun pelan.

Karena takut ketahuan, akhirnya baekhyun pergi ke toilet yang jarang digunakan oleh para mahasiswa. Toilet yang letaknya di ujung belakang universitasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, baekhyun lantas masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet dan menguncinya dari dalam. Tak lupa baekhyun juga memasangkan earphone agar desahan sehun tak bisa didengar orang lain.

"Hyungie ... nghh aahh cepaat" desah sehun yang kini mulai terangsang.

"Baiklah sehunie, sekarang lepaskan celanamu"

"Sudah ... "

"Lepaskan bajumu juga sehunie"

"Sudah ..."

"Dan sekarang biarkan hyung menjilati pelan puting sehun yang menggoda ini"

"Nghh ahh ... Hyungiee .."

"Kau merasakannya sehunie ? ahh rasakan lidah hyung sekarang tengah bermain main di daerah puting sehun. Hyung menjilatnya perlahan dan mengigitnya sesekali. Nghh aahh .. "

"Ahh hyungiee lanjutkan nghh" sehun yang sudah mulai terangsang dengan perlakuan kakaknya itu sekarang mulai mengocok perlahan penis kebanggaannya itu.

"Nghh sehuniee ... penismu sudah berdiri ? biarkan hyungmu ini yang menghisapnya" goda baekhyun.

"Ahh hyung kulumlah ... sehun sudah tak tahan"

"Sehun bisa merasakan tangan hyung sekarang mulai mengocok penis sehun, mengocoknya cepat. Hyung sekarang mulai berjongkok didepan penis sehun nghh ahh ..." Desah baekhyun tertahan, pasalnya ia tidak ingin desahannya terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Nghh hyung kocokan tangan hyung sungguh sangat nikmat aahh terus hyung" racau sehun

"Hyung mulai mendekatkan bibir hyung kearah penis sehun. Hyung sekarang tengah menjilat kepala penis sehun mpphh mppllhh aah"

"Ini terasa enak hyung" sehun mulai menuangkan lube diatas penisnya, mulai mengocok penisnya yang sekarang terasa licin.

"Hyung mulai memasukan penis sehun kedalam mulut hyung. Sekarang hyung mulai mengulum penis sehun, menaik turunkan kepala hyung diatas penis sehun mpph aahh mpphh"

"Ahh iya seperti itu hyung nghh sehun sudah tak tahan ..." sekarang sehun mulai mengocok penisnya cepat pasalnya sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai klimaksnya

"Nghh sehuniee ... desahanmu membuat hyung terangsang aahh. Hyung kulum penis sehun lebih cepat, tangan hyung mulai meraba raba perut sehun mpphh"

"Ahh yess fuck you ! shit, hyung lebih cepat" pinta sehun

"Mpphh mpphh penis sehun terlalu besar didalam mulut hyung. Mpphh sehun merasakan lidah hyung menjilati penis sehun ?" tanya baekhyun

"Iyaa hyung aahh dan itu terasa nikmat"

"Sekarang hyung mulai mengocok penis sehun cepat, dan mulai menjilati kepala penis sehun mpphh ahh mpphh" Desah baekhyun pada adiknya sehun

"Nghh hyungg sehun keluar Nghhh aaahh ... !" desahan panjang sehun menandakan bahwa sehun sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

"Mpphh ahh sehun sudah puas sekarang hmm ?" ucap baekhyun lembut

"Sudah hyung ... dan nanti setelah hyung pulang kita akan mempraktekannya secara langsung hehe" Ucap sehun tergesa gesa

"Aish sudahlah, sekarang bersihkan badanmu"

"Baik hyungiee. Muah sehun sayang hyungiee" sehun lantas menutup panggilan telponnya itu.

* * *

Setelah melakukan kegiatan phonsex bersama adiknya itu, baekhyun lantas berniat pergi dan meninggalkan bilik kamar mandi itu. Tapi, ketika baekhyun akan keluar, disana sudah berdiri seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Desahanmu ... sungguh sangat menggoda sunbae" Ucap seseorang tadi

"Se se se sedang ... apa kau disini ..." tanya baekhyun gugup

"Aku ingin mendengar sunbae mendesah lagi ... tapi kali ini desahan untukku" ucap seseorang tadi dan kini mulai berjalan mendekati baekhyun.

"Jangan berani kau mendekat park chanyeol !" bentak baekhyun.

Mendengar itu chanyeol malah bersemangat untuk mencicipi tubuh baekhyun. Perlahan namun pasti chanyeol mulai memojokan tubuh mungil baekhyun. Perlahan chanyeol mulai mencium aroma tubuh baekhyun, dan tanpa disangka sangka chanyeol mulai berani mengelus leher mulus milik baekhyun.

"Jangan kurang ajar kau ... berhenmpphh" kata kata baekhyun tertahan karena sekarang chanyeol mulai menciumin bibir baekhyun dengan kasar dan bernafsu.

Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehatnya, dirobeknya baju baekhyun hingga sekarang baekhyun bertelanjang dada. Chanyeol masih menciumin bibir manis baekhyun, sementara baekhyun masih berontak akan tindakan chanyeol terhadapnya.

Tapi percuma, badan chanyeol lebih besar daripada badannya. Baekhyun mulai terasa lemas, pasalnya sekarang daerah sensitifnya tengah dimainkan oleh chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai mengelus dan memelintir puting susu baekhyun lembut. Membuat baekhyun terangsang dibuatnya.

Mengetahui hal itu dan tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, chanyeol mulai membalikan badan baekhyun, menciumin tengkuk dan leher jenjang milik baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya masih setia memelintir dan mencubit pelan puting baekhyun.

Dengan posisi ini chanyeol dengan leluasa menggesekkan tonjolan penisnya pada pantat baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih terus saja berontak justru membuat chanyeol lebih merasa terangsang.

"Nghh lepaskan aku aahh kau sungguh lancang park chanyeol nghh" ucap baekhyun yang diselingi dengan beberapa desahan.

"Mpphh nikmati sajalah sunbae aahh penisku tidak akan mengecewakanmu" jawab chanyeol yang sedari tadi dikuasai oleh nafsu

Sekarang chanyeol mulai melepaskan baju yang ia pakai. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang indah dengan dihiasi otot yang menonjol. Setelah itu chanyeol menggunakan bajunya untuk mengikat tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil daripada chanyeol terus saja berontak dan meminta ampun. Tapi chanyeol malah mengacuhkan hal tersebut.

Sekarang chanyeol berhasil mengikat kedua tangan baekhyun dengan menggunakan bajunya tadi. Baekhyun sekarang tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap pasrah kepada chanyeol.

"lepaskan aku !" ucap baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Segera setelah aku berhasil memasukan penisku ini kedalam lubangmu sunbae"

"Aku mohon jangan ..." sekarang baekhyun mulai menangis

"Sudahlah sunbae, kau pun nanti akan menikmatinya" chanyeol yang sudah dikuasai oleh nafsunya itu sekarang mulai memasang seringaian mautnya.

Perlahan lahan chanyeol mulai menurunkan celana yang dikenakan oleh baekhyun, mengelus tonjolan penis baekhyun yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Baekhyun yang merasakan hal itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan merasakan setiap setuhan chanyeol terhadap tubuhnya.

Tanpa menunggu komando lagi, chanyeol segera menjilat tonjolan penis milik baekhyun, membasahinya dengan air ludah miliknya. Chanyeol sungguh bernafsu melihat penis baekhyun. Lantas ia mulai menurunkan celana dalam milik baekhyun, dan sekarang tampaklah sudah penis baekhyun yang mungil. Chanyeol mulai tersenyum dan kembali menjilati penis milik baekhyun.

"Mpphh aahh hentikan aku mohon nghh" ucap baekhyun susah payah

Chanyeol masih tetap menjilat dan mengulum penis baekhyun tanpa mendengarkan setiap ocehan yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat dikuasai oleh nafsunya sendiri. Baekhyun yang merasakan hal itu hanya bisa mendesah tertahan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kuluman chanyeol sungguh sangat nikmat.

Perlahan lahan sekarang chanyeol mulai membuat baekhyun menungging, memperlihatkan belahan pantatnya yang sungguh menggoda.

"Shitt sunbae ... kau belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya ?" ucap chanyeol yang sangat terangsang karena melihat hole milik baekhyun.

Chanyeol lantas mendekatkan wajahnya pada hole baek. Menghirup aromanya perlahan, yang justru hal itu membuatnya semakin bernafsu kepada baekhyun. Dijilatnya perlahan belahan pantat baekhyun, membuka lebar belahan pantatnya itu dan memperlihatkan pinky hole milik baekhyun.

Dengan pasti chanyeol mulai menjilati hole baekhyun, menghisap hole itu secara bernafsu dan tak sabaran. Tak lupa chanyeol juga menusuk nusuk pelan hole baekhyun dengan menggunakan lidahnya yang telaten itu. mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, baekhyun justru merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa.

"Mpphh ssllrrpp mpphh" desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut chanyeol

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup aahh bersiaplah sunbae" perlahan lahan chanyeol mulai menghentikan kegiatannya menjilati hole baekhyun.

Sekarang chanyeol mulai menurunkan celana beserta cdnya itu. sekarang baekhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat penis milik chanyeol. Penis chanyeol sungguh sangat besar, bulu bulu halus menghiasi penisnya yang besar itu, tapi penis chanyeol tidak lurus seperti penis kris dan sehun. Penis chanyeol sedikit agak bengkok kearah kanan dan hal itu membuat baekhyun agak sedikit terangsang.

Perlahan lahan chanyeol mulai menggesekan kepala penisnya disekitar dinding hole baekhyun. Mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu baekhyun mulai mendesah merasakan nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Baekhyun mulai tergiur dengan perlakuan penis chanyeol terhadap holenya itu.

"Ini mungkin akan terasa sakit diawal sunbae. Tahanlah sebentar ngghh" ucap chanyeol lembut dan mulai memposisikan kepala penisnya itu tepat didepan hole milik baekhyun.

"Kenapa ... hiks .. kenapa " ucap baekhyun lirih.

Mendengar hal itu chanyeol mulai menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia mulai tersadar dengan apa yang ia tengah lakukan terhadap sunbaenya ini

"Kenapa harus seperti ini ... kenapa hiks" sekarang air mata baekhyun mulai menetes.

Chanyeol mulai sadar kembali dari nafsu yang sempat menguasainya tadi. Lalu dengan cepat chanyeol melepaskan ikatan tangan baekhyun dan mulai memeluk baekhyun erat. Sangat sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku sunbae... aku dikuasai oleh nafsuku sendiri ..." Ucap chanyeol lirih dan tetap memeluk baekhyun dengan erat.

"Aku mau pulang ... hiks"

"Baiklah aku antarkan sunbae pulang"

Setelah kejadian itu chanyeol mulai membantu baekhyun berdiri dan memberikan jaketnya kepada baekhyun lalu pergi mengantar baekhyun pulang. Chanyeol sungguh sangat merasa bersalah, pasalnya dia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya sendiri dan menyakiti orang yang ia cintai. Baekhyunlah orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dipandangan pertama.

* * *

**RUANGAN DUA BELAS**

Kyungsoo, lay, dan xiumin masih memperhatikan beberapa calon mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang mereka ospek, tetapi mereka heran kenapa baekhyun belum juga kembali sedari tadi.

"Kyungsoo, lihat kesana" tunjuk lay ke arah lapangan

"Ada apa lay ?" tanya kyungsoo seraya menolehkan pandangannya kearah lapangan.

"Ah itu sudah biasa, tidak aneh lagi kalau kai sunbae itu tebar pesona haha" celetuk xiumin enteng.

"Masih saja ada calon mahasiswa yang dekat dekat dengannya, dia kan terkenal mesum" ucap lagi lay dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"Aish kalian kenapa sih ? selalu mencela kai sunbae ?" protes kyungsoo tak terima

"Kau ini kenapa ? aku kan berbicara apa adanya tentang kai sunbae" jawab lay

"Betul tuh betul" timpal xiumin.

"Sudahlah aku akan pergi ke kantin beli makanan" ucap kyungsoo kesal dan langsung pergi meninggalkan lay dan xiumin.

* * *

**SEMENTARA ITU DI KEDIAMAN KELUARGA WU**

**18.00 WAKTU SETEMPAT**

"Sehun, hyungmu sudah pulang ?" tanya kris yang sedari tadi mondar mandir tak tenang

"Seharusnya baekhyun hyung sudah pulang jam segini. Tapi dia dari tadi belum pulang" jawab sehun sembari mengotak atik handphonenya itu.

"Aish kemana baekhyun chagi. Aku sungguh sangat khawatir" Ucap kris pelan

"Ah hyung. Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja kepada temannya baekhyun hyung ?" usul sehun.

"Ah kau pintar juga. Baiklah akan aku telpon temannya baekhyun"

Lalu kris mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai menelpon teman baekhyun. Tapi ketika kris akan menelpon temannya baekhyun tiba tiba bel pintu rumah berbunyi.

"Sehun coba kau lihat siapa yang datang" titah kris kepada sehun

Tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua kalinya, sehun langsung pergi dan melihat siapa yang bertamu malam malam begini. Tetapi setelah sehun membuka pintu depan rumahnya itu, sehun langsung terkejut melihat baekhyun yang sedang menangis dengan diantar oleh seseorang yang tidak sehun kenali.

"YAAAKKK BAEKHYUN HYUNNNGG !" teriak sehun. Hal itu sontak membuat kris berlari kearah pintu depan rumah mereka

"Siapa kau ? kenapa hyungku bisa seperti ini ?" teriak sehun kepada chanyeol orang yang mengantarkan baekhyun pulang

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku adik kelasnya baekhyun sunbae" ucap chanyeol pelan

Kris lantas datang dan langsung memasangkan wajah paniknya. Sesegera mungkin kris membawa baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tetapi ketika chanyeol akan masuk sehun malah menahan chanyeol

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, terimakasih sudah mengantarkan hyungku pulang kerumah" ucap sehun tegas.

Akhirnya chanyeol pulang setelah mengantarkan baekhyun kerumahnya. Chanyeol masih sangat merasa bersalah, sepertinya chanyeol tidak akan bisa berdekatan lagi dengan baekhyun setelah kejadian ini.

Sementara itu kris yang masih terlihat panik sekarang mulai membaringkan baekhyun diatas kasurnya itu. kris perlahan lahan mulai mengelus sayang kening baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih terlihat sangat lemah hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perlakuan kris terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak apa apa hyung" ucap baekhyun lembut.

"Sudahlah kau istirahat saja, jangan terlalu banyak menggerakan tubuhmu" ucap kris yang kini dibarengi dengan senyuman.

Sehun yang saat itu juga ada didalam kamar baekhyun mulai meneteskan air mata, pasalnya ia juga merasa bersalah karena meminta baekhyun melayani hasratnya itu tadi siang. Dia tidak tahu kalau baekhyun akan pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Akhirnya sehun pergi meninggalkan kris dan baekhyun lalu pergi kekamarnya sendiri.

Lalu kris dengan lembut membersihkan badan baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Mengelap badan baekhyun dengan menggunakan air hangat dan menggantikan pakaian baekhyun dengan piama kesayangan baekhyun. Mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari kakaknya, baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersyukur karena memiliki kakak yang pengertian seperti kris.

Setelah kris memandikan baekhyun lalu dia pun berbaring disamping baekhyun, memeluk tubuh baekhyun erat dari samping dan mengecup beberapa kali kening baekhyun. Kris sungguh sangat menyayangi baekhyun dan tak mau hal buruk terjadi pada diri baekhyun. Akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur dengan baekhyun yang berada didalam dekapan kakaknya kris.

Sedangkan sehun sekarang tengan menangis dan menyesali segala perbuatannya tadi. Meskipun sehun tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya yang menimpa kakaknya itu, tetapi sehun tetap merasa bersalah karena telah memaksa baekhyun untuk melayani nafsunya tadi siang.

* * *

**KEDIAMAN KYUNGSOO**

Kyungsoo sedang memasakan makanan untuk pacarnya yang sangat ia cintai ini, tapi pacarnya itu malah diam dan mengacuhkannya.

"Kau selalu saja mengacuhkanku chagi" ucap kyungsoo kesal

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu chagi. Kau masak apa hari ini ? sepertinya lezat" ucap pacar kyungsoo sembari memeluk tubuh kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Aih kau ini, sudahlah diam disana nanti acara masakku terganggu olehmu"

"Aku lebih nyaman seperti ini hehe"

"Terserah kau saja" ucap kyungsoo datar.

Setelah selesai memasak lantas kyungsoo mempersiapkan masakannya itu di meja makan dan bersiap untuk menyantapnya bersama dengan pacarnya itu.

"Seharusnya kau belajar lebih giat. Kau kan kuliah di fakultas kedokteran" ucap kyungsoo pada pacarnya itu.

"Aku sudah belajar dengan giat chagi. Apa lagi yang kurang ?"

"Kau ini terlalu mesum dan terlalu tebar pesona" protes kyungsoo

"Aku tidak mesum sayang~ aku hanya tidak bisa menahan hasratku saja"

"Dan berhentilah tebar pesona, aku tidak suka"

"kau cemburu eoh~"

"Yaakk kau ini lupakan saja, cepatlah kita makan saja"

Akhirnya mereka berdua makan malam bersama. Mereka memang tidak tinggal bersama, tapi pacar kyngsoo sering mengunjungi kyungsoo di rumahnya. Kyungsoo memang tinggal sendiri. Ayah dan ibunya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing masing.

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Baekhyun mulai terbangun dan mulai merasa baikan. Disampingnya masih terbaring kakaknya kris yang semalaman mendekap tubuhnya erat dan nyaman. Perlahan lahan baekhyun mulai mengelus pipi kris lembut.

"Kris hyung bangunlah, bukannya kau harus bekerja ?" ucap baekhyun lembut.

Mendengar hal itu kris mulai terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, menatap langit langit kamar baekhyun dan mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari baekhyun. Kris mulai tersenyum melihat baekhyun sudah kembali seperti semula, tidak seperti semalam yang keadaanya sungguh sangat menghawatirkan.

"Kau tidak usah pergi ke kampus dulu, aku akan membuatkan surat izin untukmu" ucap kris seraya mencium kening baekhyun lembut lalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

lalu baekhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan tanpa sengaja baekhyun mengingat kejadian kemarin sore bersama dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun lantas meneteskan air matanya, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa chanyeol akan setega itu memperkosanya. Tapi baekhyun masih bersyukur chanyeol tersadar dan menghentikan niatnya itu.

Tiba tiba suara ponsel baekhyun terdengar. Dan ternyata temannya kyungsoo yang menelpon

"Iya kyungsoo ?" ucap baekhyun lembut

"Baekhyun kau tidak apa apa ?" tanya kyungsoo cemas

"Memangnya ada apa ? aku tidak apa apa. Aku baik baik saja"

"Baeknyun ... kau pasti tidak akan percaya ini" ucap kyungsoo gagap

"Memangnya ada apa ? aku tidak mengerti" tanya baekhyun yang mulai penasaran.

"Kau lihat saja sosial media. Semua orang tengah membicarakanmu"

"Aku ? ada apa denganku ?"

"Fotomu yang tanpa busana sekarang sudah tersebar luas di sosial media" ucap kyungsoo parau.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti bercanda. Ini tidak mungkin" lantas baekhyun mematikan telponnya dan mulai mengecek sosial media lewat ponselnya itu.

Benar saja, foto baekhyun yang sedang telanjang dengan baju yang robek serta tangan terikat sudah beredar luas di sosial media. Foto ini memang memperlihatkan wajah baekhyun dengan jelas. Dan baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa foto ini diambil saat dirinya akan diperkosa oleh chanyeol.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua ... siapaa !" teriak baekhyun frustasi

"AAAAAAAAA !"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**ON HIATUS YAH WKWKW **

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**flamintsqueen : mungkin baekhyun ditakdirkan seperti itu wkwkw pantengin terus yah~**

**Baekhyunniee : hehe sengaja sehun dibuat prevert/? pantengin terus yah~**

**bellasung21 : baru tau dia kalau sehun prevert wkwk**

**kalsowoon : xiumin terlalu unyu buat jadi yaoi/?**

** : chanbaek hunbaek krisbaek ada disini semuanya~ kkk pantengin terus yah**

**luwhan : sengaja ncnya dibuat nanggung biar greget/? wkwkw**

**reiasia95 : ff ini sungguh sangat nista. semua pairnya mesum wkwkw pantengin terus yah~**

**baekhaan : hehe makash yah, tapi certita di chap4 gaje nih wkwk  
**

**Special bubble : wkwkw makanya pantengin aja terus yah~**

**baexian ree : nanti deh ncnya dibuat full wkwkw pantengin terus yah~**

**LuBaekShipper : rahasia dong~ masa dikasih tau kkk  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOW PLAYING : EXO - Baby don't cry**

_Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon_

_Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya_

_Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon_

_So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni_

* * *

**Author ga tega juga buat nyakitin baekhyun disini  
**

**maafkan author karena telah menistakan baekhyun /hug baekhyun/**

**masih setia kan bacanya ? jangan lupa REVIEW**

**Author masih butuh banyak masukan**

* * *

**WARNING !**

**TIDAK DIPERUNTUKAN UNTUK ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR  
**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**BOY X BOY**

******TYPO MODE: ON**

* * *

**WU FAMILY**

**CHAPTER 5  
**

* * *

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA**

**"Nghh sehuniee ... penismu sudah berdiri ? biarkan hyungmu ini yang menghisapnya" goda baekhyun.**

**"Nghh hyung kocokan tangan hyung sungguh sangat nikmat aahh terus hyung" racau sehun**

**"Nghh hyungg sehun keluar Nghhh aaahh ... !" desahan panjang sehun menandakan bahwa sehun sudah mencapai klimaksnya. **

**"Nghh lepaskan aku aahh kau sungguh lancang park chanyeol nghh" ucap baekhyun yang diselingi dengan beberapa desahan.**

**"Shitt sunbae ... kau belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya ?" ucap chanyeol yang sangat terangsang karena melihat hole milik baekhyun.**

**"Maafkan aku sunbae... aku dikuasai oleh nafsuku sendiri ..." Ucap chanyeol lirih dan tetap memeluk baekhyun dengan erat. **

**"Ah itu sudah biasa, tidak aneh lagi kalau kai sunbae itu tebar pesona haha" celetuk xiumin enteng.**

**"YAAAKKK BAEKHYUN HYUNNNGG !" teriak sehun. Hal itu sontak membuat kris berlari kearah pintu depan rumah mereka**

**"Fotomu yang tanpa busana sekarang sudah tersebar luas di sosial media" ucap kyungsoo parau.**

**"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua ... siapaa !" teriak baekhyun frustasi**

**"AAAAAAAAA !" **

* * *

"AAAAAAA !" teriak baekhyun frustasi

Mendengar teriakan baekhyun, kris dan sehun pun langsung datang menghampiri baekhyun yang berada di kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya kris dan sehun ketika melihat baekhyun sedang menangis dengan muka yang merah padam.

"Baekhyun chagi kau kenapa ?" ucap kris yang langsung memeluk baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat.

"Hyung kenapa ?" sekarang sehun yang mulai berbicara.

Tapi mendengar perkataan kris dan sehun, baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan terus menangis, yang justru hal itu semakin membuat kris dan sehun merasa panik. Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dari baekhyun, kris pun mulai membopong baekhyun naik ke atas ranjangnya dan menidurkannya disana.

"Sehuna, bisa kau ambilkan air hangat ?" pinta kris kepada sehun yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari sehun.

"Ne hyung"

Sementara sehun mengambilkan air untuk baekhyun, kris mulai berbaring disebelah baekhyun yang masih menangis. Kris memeluk badan baekhyun erat, sangat sangat erat. Mengelus kening baekhyun, mencium pucuk kepalanya. Semua itu kris lakukan hanya untuk membuat baekhyun tenang.

Tidak lama kemudian sehun kembali dengan membawa segelas air hangat untuk bakhyun, krispun akhirnya bangun dan menuntun baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Ini hyung ..." ucap sehun pelan.

"Ah, baekhyun chagi sebaiknya kau minumlah dulu, tenangkan dirimu" ucap kris sembari mengambil air minum yang dibawakan sehun dan mulai memberikannya kepada baekhyun.

Setelah dirasa keadaan baekhyun mulai tenang, kris lalu menidurkan baekhyun kembali, dan mulai berbicara kepada sehun.

"Sehuna, bukankah kau harus pergi ke sekolah ?" tanya kris

"Aku ? tidak mau. Baekhyun hyung tengah seperti ini aku akan menjaga baekhyun hyung" jawab sehun tegas.

"Yaakk ?! pergi sekarang atau kau aku perkosa sekarang juga" ancam kris dengan matanya yang menatap tajam kepada sehun

"NEEEE ! Aish kau ini memang menyebalkan hyung"

Akhirnya sehun pergi keluar kamar bakhyun dan langsung berangkat sekolah. Sementara kris masih setia menemani baekhyun yang kini mulai terlelap.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu baekhyun" ucap kris didalam hati.

Kris memang tidak tahan bila melihat baekhyun menangis apalagi sampai terluka seperti ini, kris akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi adik adiknya terutama baekhyun. Kris pun perlahan lahan mulai turun dari ranjang baekhyun, menyelimuti tubuh baekhyun dengan selimut yang tebal dan nyaman. Mengecup kening baekhyun perlahan dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan baekhyun.

Akan tetapi ketika kris akan meninggalkan barkhyun, dengan tidak sengaja kris menginjak ponsen milik baekhyun. Kris lantas mengambil ponsel itu dan berniat untuk melihat isi ponsel baekhyun.

"KRIS HYUNG !" teriak sehun dari lantai bawah dan hal itu membuat kris tidak jadi untuk melihat isi ponsel milik baekhyun.

Lalu kris menyimpan ponsel baekhyun tanpa melihat isi ponsel milik baekhyun. Dan langsung berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Kau ini ! kenapa belum berangkat juga ?" bentak kris pada adiknya sehun.

"Kau kan harus mengantarkan aku" ucap sehun santai

"Kau berangkat sendiri Wu sehun ! kau kan sudah besar" bentak kris lagi dan kini sukses membuat sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi hyung ..." jawab sehun manja

Karena merasa geram dengan tingkah sehun, kris lantas mendekati sehun dan mulai mencium bibir adiknya itu, melumatnya perlahan dan sesekali menggigitnya lembut.

"Mpphh sshhpp aaahh" desahan mulai keluar dari mulut kris.

Menerima perlakuan seperti ini sehun mulai berontak dan melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka berdua.

"Pergi ke sekolah sekarang atau kau berakhir telanjang di kamarku ?!" ucap kris pada sehun dengan diiringi seringaian mautnya.

"YAAKKK ! kau ini mesum ! baiklah aku pergi sekarang" teriak sehun dan mulai berlari meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

Kris yang melihat ekspresi adiknya itu hanya bisa tertawa geli. Bisa bisanya kris mengerjai adiknya sendiri dengan cara seperti itu.

Samar samar terdengar suara ponsel kris berbunyi, lantas kris mulai mencari cari ponselnya tersebut. Dan ternyata satu pesan masuk dari nomer yang tidak kris kenal sebelumnya.

"Siapa ini" ucap kris pelan dan mulai membuka pesan masuknya itu

* * *

**From : XXX**

**To : Kris**

**_Hai Wu Yi Fan. Lama tidak bertemu, apa adikmu baekhyun baik baik saja ? aku rasa tidak haha_**

**06.30**

* * *

Setelah membaca pesan masuknya itu kris lalu merasa sedikit merasa aneh, sebenarnya siapa yang mengiriminya pesan seperti ini. Beribu pertanyaan terus saja menghampiri pikiran kris. Dan tak lama kemudian.

* * *

**From : XXX**

**To : Kris**

**_/Gambar baekhyun yang tanpa busana/_**

**06.40**

* * *

DEG !

Betapa terkejutnya kris setelah ia melihat pesan masuknya itu. betapa terkejutnya kris karena isi dari pesan masuknya itu adalah foto adiknya sendiri baekhyun yang sedang terbaring lemas tanpa busana.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA !" Teriak kris yang mulai hilang kendali.

Perlahan lahan kris mulai mengepalkan tangannya, urat lehernya mulai keluar, mukanya mulai terlihat merah padam, matanya penuh dengan linangan ari mata. Sungguh kejadian itu membuat kris marah besar, sekarang kris tahu apa yang menimpa adiknya baekhyun akhir akhir ini.

"Drrrttt !" ponsel kris kembali berbunyi.

* * *

**From : XXX**

**To : Kris**

**_Bagaimana kris ? kau sudah melihatnya ? adikmu sungguh sangat menggoda bila tanpa busana seperti itu. _**

**06.50**

* * *

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi kris langsung menelpon orang yang mengiriminya pesan tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama, kris pun tersambung dengan orang itu.

"APA MAUMU BRENGSEK !" Teriak kris yang amarahnya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi

"Hahaha ... tenang Wu Yi Fan, atau harus aku memanggilmu dengan nama kris ?" ucap seseorang di telponnya itu.

"Rupanya kau ! mau apa kau sebenarnya ?" tanya kris emosi

"Hahaha kau masih mengenal baik suaraku ? hebat hebat, memang cinta pertama sulit dilupakan" ucap orang itu lagi

"Jadi apa maumu ?"

"Temui aku di Caffee prince jam 4 sore. Jangan terlambat kris sayang haha"

"Tuuu...uuuttt !"

"Sialan ! sebenarnya apa maunya" gumam kris pelan.

Dengan tergesa gesa kris lantas berlari menuju kamar baekhyun, lalu menghampiri baekhyun dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang baekhyun tanpa membangunkan baekhyun. Lalu kris mulai melihat isi ponsel baekhyun. Dan benar saja, ketika kris mulai melihat ponsel baekhyun, kris langsung melihat foto telanjang baekhyun yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Tanpa disadari kris mulai meneteskan air matanya. Menyimpan kembali ponsel baekhyun lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Dia merasa telah gagal menjaga adik adiknya. Lalu kris mulai berbaring kembali di samping baekhyun, mendekapnya erat dan menciumin pucuk kepala baekhyun.

Tandap disadari ternyata baekhyun tidak tertidur, baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya saja. Lalu baekhyun mengelus lengan kris kakaknya itu dan mulai berbicara padanya.

"Aku tidak apa apa hyung, aku tidak apa apa" ucap baekhyun lirih disertai isakan tangis yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu.

"Aku tau, aku tau" jawab kris lembut yang masih saja mendekap hangat tubuh baekhyun.

Merekapun akhirnya tertidur satu sama lain dengan keadaan mata lebam akibat terlalu banyak air mata yang keluar. Tidak disangka sangka pria setangguh dan sesangar kris bisa meneteskan air mata. Kris berjanji akan menghabisi orang yang membuat adiknya baekhyun seperti ini.

* * *

**KAMPUS BAEKHYUN**

Kyungsoo, lay, dan xiumin terlihat panik dan cemas dengan keadaan baekhyun sekarang. Pasalnya, hampir seluruh orang di kampus mengetahui tentang foto baekhyun yang telanjang tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini kyungsoo ?" tanya lay panik

"Iya bagaimana ?" timpal xiumin yang sedari tadi meneteskan air matanya.

Xiumin memang orang yang paling cengeng diantara mereka berempat. Melihat masalah baekhyun yang berat seperti ini membuat para sahabatnya kalang kabut. Mereka pun pasti terkena imbasnya dengan adanya foto baekhyun yang tanpa busana itu.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua tenang saja, aku yakin ini hanya jebakan" Sekarang kyungsoo yang angkat bisaca.

"Tapi siapa yang tega menyebarkan foto itu ?" ucap lay

"Apa baekhyun punya musuh sebelumnya ?" tanya xiumin pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu kyungsoo dan lay hanya terdiam. Karena mereka merasa tidak mempunyai musuh sebelumnya. Apalagi baekhyun yang terkenal dengan kebaikannya dan parasnya yang lucu.

Tiba tiba seseorang datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kyungsoo-ah. Dimana baekhyun ? " tanya orang itu

"Mau apa kau tiba tiba mencari baekhyun ?" jawab kyungsoo tegas.

Lalu orang itu tersenyum dan mulai mendekati kyungsoo, lalu orang itu membisikan sesuatu pada kyungsoo.

"Foto baekhyun yang telanjang itu sungguh sangat menggoda, bisakan aku menjamah tubuhnya ? berapapun akan aku bayar" ucap orang itu pelan.

Mendengar ucapan orang tersebut, kyungsoo langsung marah besar dan mulai mendorong tubuh orang itu.

"TERUSLAH BERHARAP CHOI SIWON ! BAEKHYUN BUKAN ORANG YANG SEPERTI ITU" teriak kyungsoo yang tak terima

"Hahaha tapi baekhyun sungguh sangat menggoda" ucap siwon

"Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang !" teriak lay yang amarahnya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

Lalu siwon pun mulai pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan wajah yang terlihat sungguh sangat puas.

Setelah siwon pergi, gerombolan gang seni tari pun menghampiri mereka bertiga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yoona, hyoyeon, dan yuri. Mereka memang terkenal di kampus ini.

"Hei kalian ! apa benar foto itu foto baekhyun ?" tanya yoona

"Benar nuna" jawab lay pelan sambil menunduk

"Aish bisa bisanya anak itu menghancurkan reputasi kampus kita !" ucap yoona lagi

"Sudahlah, keluarkan saja orang seperti itu. sungguh sangat menjijikan" timpal yuri sambil memainkan rambutnya yang indah.

"Tapi nuna baekhyun ..." ucap xiumin terbata bata

"Diam kau ! apa aku suruh kau berbicara ?!" teriak hyoyeon dan langsung membuat kyungsoo, lay dan xiumin terdiam.

"Dengar baik baik. Dengan adanya foto baekhyun yang telanjang itu, kampus kita terkena imbasnya ! kalian tau ?" teriak yoona dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari rekannya itu.

"Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kalian harus urus semua ini" bisik yoona pada kyungsoo dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari kyungsoo.

"Lagipula aku heran dengan kalian bertiga, kenapa kalian mau berteman dengan seseorang seperti baekhyun yang menjijikan itu ?" tanya yuri

"Lebih baik kalian cari teman baru hahaa" tambah hyoyeon yang langsung diiringi gelak tawa yoona dan yuri.

"Sudahlah kita pergi saja dari sini" ucap yuri kepada teman temannya.

Lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo, lay dan xiumin yang masih tertunduk malu. Bukan malu karena memiliki teman seperti baekhyun, malu karena mereka tidak bisa mengurus masalah baekhyun yang seperti ini.

"Sudahlah ... sunbae tenang saja. Aku akan mencari tau siapa penyebab dari semua masalah ini" ucap seseorang yang sukses membuat kyungsoo, lay, dan xiumin terkejut.

"Ah ? Chanyeol ? kau mengagetkanku saja" ucap xiumin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Heheh maafkan aku sunbae. Tapi aku janji akan mencari tau siapa sebenarnya yang tega melakukan ini semua" ucap chanyeol pasti

"Baiklah chanyeol, terimakasih atas bantuannya. Kami bertiga pun tidak akan tinggal diam seperti ini, pasti kami bertiga akan ikut membantumu" ucap lay yang berharap semua masalah ini cepat selesai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat keadaan baekhyun ?" usul xiumin yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari teman temannya

"Hmm lebih baik aku tidak ikut sunbae hehe aku banyak sekali pekerjaan" Ucap chanyeol gagap.

"Benar kau tidak ikut chayeol ?" tanya lay pada chanyeol

"Iya sunbae hehe yasudah aku pergi ke kelas dulu" Jawab chanyeol yang langsung pergi meninggalkan sunbaenya itu.

"Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada janji dengan kai sunbae hehe" jawab kyungsoo

"Kenapa akhir akhir ini kau selalu terlihat bersama kai sunbae ? sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian berdua ?" selidik lay yang mulai curiga

"Apa ?! tidak tidak ada apa apa" jawab kyungsoo yang terlihat gelagapan dan gugup.

"Benar tidak ada apa apa ? kau paracan dengan kai sunbae ?" sekarang xiumin yang mulai angkat berbicara.

"Apa ?! Nghh ... " terlihat kyungsoo kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya itu.

Ketika kyungsoo akan menjawab pertanyaan dari teman temannya itu, tiba tiba ada seseorag yang datang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Orang itu terlihat panik sekali

"SUNBAAEEEE ! LAY Sunbaee !" teriak orang itu

"YAAKK kau ini ! bisa kah kau sedikit lebih tenang ?" teriak xiumin yang tidak mau kalah.

"Diam kau pipi bakpau !" ucap orang itu tadi

"YAAKK apa kau bilang ? kau minta di hajar rupanya" xiumin bersiap siap untuk menghajar orang itu

"Sudahlah kalian berdua berhenti berkelahi" ucap lay yang coba menenangkan mereka berdua

"Nah ada apa kau kesini chorong ?" ucap lay lagi

"Kalian semua pasti tidak percaya. Foto baekhyun sunbae yang tanpa busana itu sekarang sudah masuk berita kampus. Bagaimana ini ?" ucap chorong panik

"APA ?! kau bercanda kan ?" ucap kyungsoo terkejut

"Tidak kyungsoo sunbae, aku serius. Aku kan anggota pers kampus" jawab chorong

"Bagaimana ini lay ?" ucap kyungsoo pada lay

"Aku tidak tau ... bagaimana ini xiumin ?" ucap lay pada xiumin

"Aku juga tidak tau ... Bagaimana ini kyungsoo ?" ucap xiumin pada kyungsoo

"Aku tidak tau ... bagaimana ini ..."

"YAAAKK ! bisakah kalian berhenti bertindak seperti orang bodoh ?" Ucap chorong frustasi

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat cepat menyelsaikan masalah ini" usul kyungsoo

"Baiklah aku setuju"

Mereka pun akhirnya mulai menyelidiki siapa biang dari semua permasalahan yang menimpa baekhyun saat ini.

* * *

**KEDIAMAN WU**

**16.00**

Baekyun sedang duduk temenung di meja makan, keadaannya sungguh sangat kacau, mata lebam, rambut acak acakan, muka yang kurang bersemangat, dan pakaian yang terlihat sungguh sangat lusuh.

"Hyungie, kau benar tidak apa apa ?" tanya sehun lembut

"Hyung tidak apa apa sehunie. Sudah kau ganti baju dulu sana, tubuhmu bau keringat" jawab baekhyun parau

"Baiklah hyungie, sehun pergi ganti baju dulu ya" lantas sehun pun mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun lembut dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian.

Tidak lama kemudian bel rumah baekhyun berbunyi. Lalu baekhyun dengan sesegera meuju pintu depan rumahnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Dan ketika baekhyun membuka pintu, ternyata sahabatnya datang untuk melihat keadannya sekarang.

"AAAAA lay, xiumin !" teriak baekhyun dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu

"Aish baek, kau tidak apa apa kan ?" ucap lay pada baekhyun

"Aku ? hehe aku tidak apa apa lay"

"Hmm oh iya aku juga membawakan ini untukmu baek hehe" ucap xiumin lalu memberikan sekotak es krim rasa vanilla kesukaan baekhyun.

"Aaaaa kau baik sekali xiumin" ucap baekhyun.

Lalu tiba tiba chorong muncul dan mengagetkan baekhyun.

"Yaaakk ! Park Chorong !" teriak baekhyun

"Heheh maafkan aku sunbae. Sunbae tidak apa apa kan ?" ucapnya pelan

"Tidak chorong aku tidak apa apa. Oh iya ayo masuk" tawar baekhyun kepada sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya merega bertiga masuk kedalam rumah baekhyun, mereka pun duduk dan berbincang di ruangan kesukaan mereka, dimana lagi kalau bukan ruang tv.

"Oh iya, kyungsoo kemana ?" tanya baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak melihat kyungsoo

"Seperti biasa baek, kyungsoo sedang bersama kai sunbae sekarang" jawab xiumin yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Aish anak itu ..." gerutu baekhyun

"Hmm iya baek, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu" ucap lay

"Bertanya tentang apa lay ?"

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kyungsoo dengan kai sunbae ?" tanya lay lagi

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu ?" tanya baekhyun pada lay

"Ah tidak. Hanya saja akhir akhir ini mereka terlihat begitu sangat dekat. Apa mereka berpacaran ?" sekarang lay mulai penasaran.

"Tentu saja mereka berpacaran ..." celetuk chorong dengan santainya.

"Aish diam kau, kau mengganggu saja. Sudah makan ini saja ini makan" ucap xiumin yang kesal pada chorong

"Haha apa xiumin dan chorong selalu bertengkar seperti ini lay ?" tanya baekhyun

"Hampir setiap hari baekhyun ..." jawab lay

"Aish kenapa kau jadi membahas ini ? jadi kyungsoo dan kai sunbae itu berpacaran ?" tanya xiumin yang masih merasa sedikit kesal

"Kan sudah aku bilang bahwa mereka itu berpacaran" ucap chorong lagi

"diam kau ! aku tidak bertanya padamu" teriak xiumin

"Aku tidak tau, kyungsoo tidak pernah cerita masalah ini. Mungkin saja mereka berpacaran kan ?" jawab baekhyun sambil memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Kyungsoo jahat sekali tidak mau menceritakan kisah cintanya kepada kita semua" ucap lay kecewa

Merekapun akhirnya berbincang bincang, mereka tidak menyinggung sedikit pun mengenai masalah yang menimpa baekhyun sekarang. Mereka hanya ingin membuat baekhyun merasa ceria dan menghilangkan sejenak masalah yang menimpa baekhyun saat ini.

"Oh iya baekhyun sunbae. Rumahmu terlihat sepi, kemana kris oppa dan sehun ?" tanya chorong

"Oh itu, kris hyung pamit pergi keluar tadi, sedangkan sehun sedang ganti baju di dalam kamarnya" jawab baekhyun

Tidak lama kemudian sehun keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan menggunakan celana boxer dan kaos kesukaanya. Ketika sehun berjalan melewati kakaknya itu tanpa sengaja sehun melihat seseorang yang asing dimatanya.

DEGG !

Sehun terdiam sejenak setelah melihat chorong. Tanpa disengaja akhirnya kedua mata mereka pun bertemu satu sama lain. Entah apa yang merasuki sehun, kini pipinya terlihat merona merah, sementara chorong terus saja memandangi sehun adik dari sunbaenya itu.

"Sehunie .. kemarilah. Ini ada teman teman hyung" ucap baekhyun pada sehun

"Ah tidak hyungie ... sehun akan mengerjakan tugas dulu" ucap sehun gagap lalu kembali kedalam kamarnya dengan tergesa gesa

"Aish ada apa dengan anak itu" gerutu baekhyun pelan.

Chorong yang melihat tingkah laku sehun hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu mereka pun kembali berbincang dan tertawa satu sama lain

* * *

**KEDAI COFFEE PRINCE**

Terlihat kris tengah duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada di kedai coffee itu. mata yang sedikit terlihat merah padam, tangan yang terus saja ia kepal, dan amarah yang menghiasi wajah tampan kris. Lantas terlihatlah seseorang datang menghampiri kris, melihat orang itu kris semakin dikuasai oleh amarah dan emosinya sendiri.

"Ah rupanya kau punya nyali juga datang kemari" ucap orang itu

"Sebenarnya apa maumu brengsek !" bentak kris

"Wo wo wo ... santai saja kris, bahkan aku saja belum duduk" ucap orang itu dan langsung duduk berhadapan dengan kris.

"Kau mau pesan apa ?" tanya orang itu lagi

"Apa maumu sebenarnya ?" kris malah balik bertanya.

"Ah ... aku lupa. Kau kan sangat suka sekali dengan waffel dan milk coffee"

"Diam lah! Aku kesini bukan untuk makan dengan mu wanita sialan !" bentak kris

"Dengar kris. Nyawa adikmu ada di tanganku sekarang" ucap orang itu lagi

"Jadi apa mau mu jessica ?" ucap kris pada orang itu

"Mauku ? Hahah kau tanya apa mauku ?" ucap orang itu yang ternyata bernama jessica

Mendengar ucapa jessica, kris hanya terdiam. Kris mulai menundukan kepalanya. Perlahan lahan jessica mula mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kris dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau lupa kris ? kau lupa ? kau yang telah membuat aku hampir gila karena kehilanganmu. kau lupa ?! Hah ?!" sekarang jessica mulai balik membentak kris.

"Maafkan aku ... " ucap kris lirih.

"Hahaha ... lucu, kau memang sangat lucu. Sekian lamanya aku menahan sakit hati ini dan sekarang kau baru meminta maaf ?! sudah terlambat Wu Yi Fan"

"Tapi kenapa kau harus menyakiti baekhyun ?" tanya kris lagi

"Kenapa ? kau tanya kenapa ?! aku cinta pertamamu kris. Dan kau juga cinta pertamaku" jawab jessica lirih

"Tapi kenapa ? kenapa kau malah seperti ini ?" lanjut jessica

"Kau malah menghancurkan cinta pertamamu, meninggalkan aku cinta pertamamu ..." ucapan jessica terpotong

"DAN LEBIH MEMILIH UNTUK BERSAMA ANAK BRENGSEK ITU ! KENAPA ?" teriak jessica

BRAKK !

"Sudah cukup !" teriak kris sambil menggebrak meja dan langsung berdiri.

"Jangan sekali lagi kau berani mendekati adik adikku, atau aku akan membunuhmu" ancam kris pada jessica.

Lalu kris berniat untuk beranjak meninggalkan jessia dari kedai coffe itu, akan tetapi ketika kris akan pergi jessica menahan tangan kris dan mulai berkata.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan lebih dulu hancur" ucap jessica.

Lantas jessica melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang sempat menahan kris. Lalu krispun pergi meninggalkan jessica cinta pertamanya itu.

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

**06.30**

Pagi hari yang cerah itu baekhyun berniat untuk pergi ke kampusnya, meskipun sekarang baekhyun sedang mengalami masalah yang cukup berat baginya. Tapi baekhyun sadar, dia tidak bisa terus menerus menghindar dari masalahnya ini. Lambat laun pasti masalahnya akan terselesaikan.

"Sehuna cepat habiskan makananmu lalu aku akan mengantarkanmu pergi sekolah" ucap kris pada adiknya sehun

"Iya hyung" ucap sehun sembari mengangguk dan mulai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Oh iya baek chagi, kau yakin akan pergi ke kampus hari ini ?" tanya kris pada baekhyun

"Tentu saja hyung, aku kan masih harus sekolah" jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau ada apa apa telpon saja hyungmu ini"

"Baik hyung hehe"

"Sehun cepat !" teriak kris pada adiknya sehun.

Kris lantas mendekati baekhyun, mencium kening baekhyun dan mengecup manja bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari kakaknya hanya bisa tersenyum, sementara sehun sudah dipastikan akan cemberut selama perjalanannya ke sekolah karena menyaksikan adegan ciuman kris dengan baekhyun.

* * *

**KAMPUS BAEKHYUN**

**07.00**

Baekhyun terlihat mulai memasuki area kampusnya itu dengan hati yang tak karuan. Baru beberapa langkah baekhyun memasuki area kampusnya itu, sorot mata semua orang tertuju pada baekhyun, mereka mulai berbisik satu sama lain sembari menatap baekhyun jijik dan sinis. Tiba tiba seseorang datang dan mendorong baekhyun sampai terjatuh.

"Opps ! sorry ... Hahah" ucap orang yang memang sengaja membuat baekhyun terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan ? tubuhmu yang indah itu tidak apa apa kan ? haha" ucapnya lagi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

Menerima perlakuan yang seperti itu baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum, bukan baekhyun namanya kalau harus menyerah karena masalah yang sepele seperti ini. Baekhyun pun lantas berdiri dan lanjut berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Ketika baekhyun akan pergi menuju kelasnya, tiba tiba yoona, yuri, dan hyoyeon datang menghampiri baekhyun dengan menatap baekhyun jijik.

"Kau masih berani datang kemari ?" ucap yoona

"Dasar tidak tau malu" sekarang yuri yang angkat bicara

"Orang seperti dirimu ini lebih pantas berada di tempat sampah ! kotor, bau, menjijikan" ucap yoona lagi

Lalu hyoyeon mulai mendekati baekhyun dan membisikan sesuatu padanya

"Dengar baik baik, kau ini tidak lebih baik daripada sampah ! dasar murahan !" ucap hyoyeon pelan ditelinga baekhyun.

Mendengar perkataan seperti itu baekyun mulai meneteskan air matanya. Tetapi teman teman baekhyun lantas datang menghampirinya, kyungsoo, lay, dan xiumin. Mereka datang dan langsung memeluk baekhyun.

"Sudahlah sunbae. Jangan ganggu baekhyun lagi" ucap kyungsoo yang mulai marah

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah baekhyun !" timpal xiumin.

"Ah sudahlah, kalian semua sama saja, dasar sampah !" ucap yoona dan mereka pun langsung pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan teman temannya itu.

"Baek, kau tidak apa apa kan ?" ucap kyungsoo

"Sudahlah baek, jangan dengarkan omongan mereka semua" Ucap lay lirih

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu ..." ucap baekhyun ditengah isakannya

Lantas baekhyun pergi meninggalkan teman temannya itu, baekhyun berencana pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang, lebih aman, dan lebih nyaman. Akan tetapi ketika baekhyun berjalan di koridor kampusnya, semua orang mulai mengejeknya, mengata ngatainya dan menatapnya sinis.

"Hei lihat itu kan artis porno kampus kita hahhaa"

"Kau masih berani datang kemari ? sungguh menjijikan"

"Hei baekhyun ... bisakah aku melihatmu telanjang ? akan aku bayar berapapun haha"

"sampah ..."

"Pelacur ..."

"Sungguh tidak tau malu"

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dari kampus ini"

"Kau sepertinya tidak punya harga diri kan baekhyun ? haha"

Dan tanpa disangka sangka beberapa dari gerombolan orang yang mencaci makinya itu mulai melemparkan telur dan tomat busuk pada tubuh baekhyun. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, beberapa diantara mereka melempari baekhyun dengan batu kerikil berukuran sedang.

Tubuh baekhyun penuh dengan telur dan tomat busuk, tapi baekhyun masih terus saja berjalan dengan mata yang tidak henti hentinya menangis dan telinga yang tidak henti hentinya mendengar cacian orang orang itu. tiba tiba orang orang itu mulai melemparkan kerikil dan tepat mengenai dahi baekhyun, lutut dan juga pergelangan tangan baekhyun.

BRUUKK !

Tidak sanggup menahan sakit, akhirnya baekhyun mulai terjatuh, masih terdengar dengan jelas beberapa orang menghujatnya dengan kata kata kasar. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis. Bau telur dan tomat busuk sungguh sangat menyengat, dan sekarang darah segar mulai bercucuran.

Tiba tiba seseorang datang mengampiri baekhyun yang sedang terjatuh. Orang itu mulai memeluk tubuh baekhyun, mendekapnya erat, melindungi baekhyun dari serangan orang orang itu. mendapat perlindungan seperti itu, baekhyun mulai merasa lebih tenang, baekhyun mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada orang itu, dan mulai menangis dipelukan orang itu.

Akhirnya orang itu pun membantu baekhyun berdiri, membantunya berjalan dan membawa baekhyun ketempat yang aman dan sepi dari gerombolan orang tadi. Orang itu membawa baekhyun ke suatu tempat yang indah. Temapt dipinggir sungai dan ada satu pohon rindang disana.

Orang itu pun lantas menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon yang menghadap aliran air sungai yang tenang dan memposisikan tubuh baekhyun bersender pada dadanya. Orang itu mulai memeluk baekhyun dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat dan mulai mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini ... " ucap baekhyun lirih disela sela tangisannya

"Semua orang membenciku sekarang, aku kotor, aku hina !" sekarang baekhyun mulai menangis.

Mendengar perkataan baekhyun tadi, orang itu makin mempererat pelukannya pada baekhyun dan ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu sunbae, aku akan melindungimu" ucap orang itu

"Kenapa kau seperti ini ? aku hina, aku tak pantas untukmu park chanyeol. Lebih baik kau menjauhi aku sekarang" ucap baekhyun lirih yang tak henti hentinya menangis.

"Karena aku mencintamu sunbae ... " ucap chanyeol pada baekhyun.

"Aku tau kau tidak mencintaku, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu Wu Baekhyun ..."

"Aku akan terus mencintamu, walaupun harus cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ..."

* * *

_Tahukah kamu aku memiliki fotomu_

_Kupandang pandangi kupandang pandangi tak henti henti_

_Bila saja engkau tahu beta besar rasaku_

_Rasa cintaku padamu di kejauhan hatimu_

_Inikah namanya cinta sendirian yg kurasakan_

_Tiada keberanian menyatakan aku cinta_

_Hatiku yang malang teruslah bertahan jangan kau hilang_

_Buktikan cintamu teramat dalam, meski harus cinta sendirian_

* * *

Mendengar hal itu baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam, mulai berhenti menangis dan keheningan diantara mereka mulai tercipta. Perlahan lahan baekhyun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dari pelukan chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya, debaran yang sama ketika dia berada di dekat kris kakaknya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, baekhyun mulai jatuh cinta kepada chanyeol.

* * *

**KAMPUS BAEKHYUN**

Sahabat baekhyun mulai mencari keberadaan baekhyun, pasalnya mereka mulai khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun saat ini. Lay dan Xiumin yang mencari keberadaan baekhyun, sementara kyungsoo sedang ada urusan dengan dosen pembimbing perihal masalah foto baekhyun yang sudah masuk berita kampus.

Ketika lay dan xiumin mencari keberadaan baekhyun, tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu dengan kai. mereka pun lantas pergi menghampiri kai.

"Kai sunbae !" teriak lay

Mendengar namanya ada yang memanggil, kai langsung menoleh dan membalikan badannya.

"Ah kalian, ada apa memanggilku ?" ucap kai

"Hmmm kai sunbae apa kau melihat baekhyun ?" tanya lay

"Sepertinya aku belum melihat baekhyun akhir akhir ini, memangnya kenapa ?" sekarang kai yang bertanya balik

"Ah tidak sunbae, kami hanya menghawatirkan keadaan baekhyun saja" jawab xiumin santai

Lalu terlintas di pikiran lay mengenai kedekatan antara kyungsoo dan kai, lalu dengan sedikit gugup dan ragu ragu lay mulai bertanya kepada kai sunbae mengenai kedekatanya dangan kyungsoo

"Kai sunbae, apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu hal ?" ucap lay gugup

"Ah ? bertanya tentang apa lagi ?" jawab kai

"Hmmm apa kai sunbae berpacaran dengan kyungsoo ?" tanya lay yang sudah sangat penasaran

"Apa ?! Haha berpacaran dengan kyungsoo ?" ucap kai yang terkejut

"Iya sunbae, apa kau berpacaran dengan kyungsoo ?" sekarang xiumin yang bertanya

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak berpacaran dengan kyungsoo" jawab kai enteng

"Kau serius sunbae ? jangan bercanda"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda ?! aku memang tidak berpacaran dengan kyungsoo"

"JADI ?!"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**MAAFKAN AUTHOR KARENA TELAH MENISTAKAN BEBERAPA CAST /WINK/**

**AUTHOR MAU BUAT PENGAKUAN.**

**SEBENERNYA AUTHOR YANG NYEBARIN FOTO BAEKHYUN YANG LAGI TELANJANG ITU :( MAAP**

**BALASAN REVEIW: **

**Special bubble : belum saatnya mereka ncan wkwkw chap 5 malah ga ada nc**

**Kim Eun Seob : belum tau nih, baek mau sama sehun apa kris wkwk pantengin aja yah~**

** : Author juga bingung pairingnya siapa wkkw**

**Baekhyunniee : kamu yang nyebarin yah ? ._. hehe ini diusahain cepet ko updatenya. makasih dukungannya **

**reiasia95 : Author yang nyebarin foto baekhyun wkwkw /tawa nista/?**

**ByunBina : baekhyun kuat ko di cerita ini/? tenang aja wkwkw ini udah kilat masa -_-**

** : Author masih cimit, belum boleh bikin cerita nc/?**

**YoonAHeartfilia : Author gatau siapa yang nyebarin :(**

**Fytallz : hehe makasih yah, dukung terus~**

**LuBaekShipper : weh kalau dikasih tau ga seru dong wkkww  
**

**dims : threesome ? nanti author akan pikirkan itu wkwkw makanya pantengin aja terus  
**

**Guest : kalau author kasih tau pacarnya kyungsoo itu siapa, ga rame dong/?  
**

**illa : mungkin hanya perasaan kamu aja/? wkkw pantengin terus yah~  
**


End file.
